Star Fox: Project GATE
by Bloodwolf432
Summary: Captain, hero, savior. Traitor, coward, convict.  Tyson Lowell, he became a test subject for the scientist and their experiments. Because of it, he gets sent to the other side. Welcome to Project GATE. T for language and blood
1. Welcome to the other side

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the other side**

"Alright, come on" the guard said, nudging the prisoner forward.

Tyson Lowell glanced at the guard then back at the scientists scurrying around, babbling to each other and gesturing at the large machine. The device had been discovered several years ago but had no power. It took the scientists those several years to gather enough power to actually activate the thing, but still had no clue as to what it did.

It was large in size and circular in shape, strange glyphs etched all around it. A blue portal hummed inside the circle, giving off an alien glow that sent shivers up Tyson's spine. Whatever it was, it could not end well for him.

Normally, Tyson wouldn't have been in a situation like this but unfortunate circumstances saw fit to force him here. A once prestigious soldier now a simple convict and guinea pig for these lab coats.

It had been a simple yet important escort mission: deliver the cargo ship to its destination. He was warned that getting the cargo had been important, that failure would result in severe punishment. His small frigate was all that the cargo ship had for protection, so it stood no chance against the pirates that had attacked. Tyson had been forced to make a decision, save the cargo or the crew. He barely got the crew away. Fortunately, the pirates had only been interested in the cargo. Unfortunately, so were the people he was delivering it too.

The contractors had been outraged at the loss of the cargo. They said it would've been better to have lost the crew than the ship. Tyson later learned that the cargo had been advanced weaponry. Of course, his superiors were not happy either with what had happened. They had needed the money to support their war effort against the pirates. Thus, his present situation.

'_This wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't made me wear these damn itchy clothes' _Tyson mused. He was wearing black pants and a white muscle shirt, displaying his false arms. He sub-consciously flexed his hands thinking on how he had lost both of his arms. Luckily, he had enough friends in high places to get him top grade replacements, arms made out of solid adamantium, the toughest metal known. They were mostly black in color with a sword emblem on his right shoulder and a shield on his left shoulder.

Then there he was, standing in front of the portal.

"Alright Mr. Lowell, you're too valuable to kill because of your record, so we decided on something else. In front of you is project GATE. We don't know what will happen once you set foot in, the probes we sent didn't come back in such great shape" the lead scientist said, chuckling. As if to intimidate him, a cart holding twisted piles of scrap rolled by.

"We aren't sure what will happen if a living organism sets foot in there but that's what you're here for. Now, any last words?" the scientist asked.

"You two might want too leave, this could end badly" Tyson told his guards. They had been kind to him for the past few weeks, so he didn't want them here for whatever might happen.

The guards looked at the scientist who merely sighed and waved his hand at them.

"Thanks Tyson, we'll miss you man" the first guard said, walking away."Be sure, if you survive, to show whoever is on the other side what it means to be a human" the second said, placing his hand on his shoulder before walking away as well.

"Alright, now if you would kindly step into the portal" the scientist said "But before you go, it might be dangerous to go alone so take this."

A scientist walked up holding a tray with two pistols. Both were black in color with a cross design with one being red and the other being white.

"They're called Cerberus, they once belonged to a man named Brandon Heat. He was a very efficient killer and was the best at what he did" the scientist said.

Tyson grabbed the large pistols and took a deep breath before stepping closer and closer to the ominously glowing portal. Then, he was in. There was a bright flash of light and Tyson was gone.

Luckily for the guards, the resulting explosion had only affected the room they had just been in. When they went back to check, all that remained of the room was a broken portal, some flaming machines, and a few smoldering skeletons.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day in Corneria City with peaceful weather and people going on about their business. None would've suspected how radically their lives were about to change, none more so than one mercenary leader.<p>

Fox McCloud had asked Katt Monroe out on a date. After the Aparoid attack and the damage finally being undone on Corneria, it appeared as the most opportune time. He had mustered his courage, walked up to her room and knocked the door. Katt had been standing there, looking amused as the fearless leader of Star Fox tried to put the words together to ask her the question she had been waiting for ever since she met with him after Krystal left.

No one knew what had become of the telepathic vixen. After leaving Star Fox she went to join Star Wolf but soon left them as well for reasons unknown. Then she all but disappeared from the face of the galaxy. Rumor had it that she dyed her fur and became a bounty hunter but it remains unconfirmed.

After Krystal left Fox he almost fell into a state of total abjection when, of all people, Katt was there to fortunately pull him out. She stayed with Fox and instilled comfort and confidence to drag his sorry ass over the loss of a single blue vixen. One thing led to another so conveniently and the two found themselves on the road to dating very quickly.

It had been simple a simple date. Start out at the park for a nice walk and then lunch in the city before heading back to the Great Fox.

"That was a great first date Fox" Katt sighed, wrapping her arm around his.

"Thanks, I was so nervous I was going to mess things up" Fox chuckled.

"You did fine" Katt reassured him.

Fox smiled and sighed in contentment. Andross was gone, Star Wolf had fallen silent, the Aparoid Queen was dead, a beautiful woman who loved him, this day couldn't get any better.

"Hey Katt, look" Fox said, pointing to the sky. "What's that over there?"

"I don't see anything, maybe you're just seeing things" Katt said, trying to spot what Fox was seeing.

The object in question that Fox had been pointing to was slowly getting bigger, circle in shape with an ominous blue glow. Something came flying out and hurtled straight for them.

"Katt get down!" Fox shouted, pushing her down.

The object zoomed right past them, heading straight towards the city.

"What was that thing?" Katt asked.

"I don't know but we better go check it out" Fox said, helping her up.

They ran back towards the city to see several small craters in the ground where the object had bounced on it's was through. Luckily, it looked like no one was harmed. As they kept running, they noticed other people running in the same direction to find out what had just happened.

Finally, they reached the object laying in the crossroads of an intersection in a ditch. From what Fox could tell from it's appearances, it looked roughly about their size if not a bit bigger. The smoke coming off it was obscuring their vision.

The figure in the smoke slowly stood up, steam coming from it. It stumbled around for a few seconds before the smoke finally cleared.

Everyone held their breath as something stepped out.

Tyson cursed a few more times as he tried to shake off the feeling of vertigo and the pain of bouncing along what looked like a road before sliding too a stop, creating the ditch. Looking up, he could see tall buildings surrounding him, making him wonder if he was maybe on Earth Prime, or Palis Secundus. Then he noticed the rather large group all around him.

Surrounding him were hundreds of bi-pedal animals. He could see birds, some pigs, wolves, dogs . . . basically the whole barnyard. And they were all looking at him. He turned around to see that he was completely surrounded by the viewers. He was wondering what he should do when a small disturbance behind him caught his attention. He saw a fox and a cat, the fox being a rusty orange color while the cat had black fur, talking to a German Shepard in what looked like a police uniform before letting them pass.

He quickly whipped his two guns out and aimed them at the approaching figures, causing them to freeze.

"Stay right where you are!" Tyson shouted. "Do not take another step."

Katt couldn't understand him but his intentions were clear, another few steps meant a missing head. She held her hands up to show that she meant no harm and was friendly.

"Easy steps Fox, we don't need to spook him" she said whispered. She took one small step forward. The armored figure snapped one of his guns to her making her freeze. The stranger was still for a few moments before slowly pointing his gun away from her and motioning for her to come closer. She took another step, then another after seeing he wasn't doing anything as long as she kept going slowly.

Fox tried to follow her but the figure snapped his guns to him and shouted something in a language they didn't recognize.

"I think he'll only let me approach" Katt told him. "Just stay there for right now."

Fox had a pleading look in his eyes but nodded his head.

Katt kept walking with her hands in the air before she stood in front of the figure. She then released that he was taller than her and had to crane her neck a bit to look up at him.

"My name is Katt" she said. "Can you tell me why you are here?"

The figure tilted his head before shaking and pointing to his ear. Katt sighed as she realized that he couldn't understand her.

Katt stared at the odd looking figure. He was around Fox's height, though he was slightly taller, and his face was flat like an ape. But the strangest thing was the lack of fur. The only place she could see it was on his head. The patch of fur on his head was a dark blonde color and his eyes were a storm cloud grey. Then she noticed his false arms. She stared curiously at them, wondering what might have happened. She mentally shrugged and decided on asking about it later when they could understand each other.

"Please come with me" Katt said, beckoning him with her hand. The man nodded his head and put his guns away.

"Where are we going?" Fox whispered, walking next to her.

"Back to the Great Fox, maybe we can call Slippy and have him make a translator for our friend here" Katt whispered back.

The crowd parted as the two mercenaries and alien walked by.

Tyson kept his head forward but his eyes were looking everywhere. Apparently, these two held some importance and were taking him somewhere. Hopefully somewhere with food because he felt his stomach growl.

This caught the attention of two leading him. They whispered amongst each other before pulling him to a nearby building. Judging by the smell it was a restaurant.

Any conversation that had been going on hushed as Tyson stepped in. The two led him to a table before sitting down and motioning for him to do the same. A nervous porcupine waiter came up and handed them menu's. Tyson cursed when he couldn't understand the menu either.

"A new galaxy filled with animals as the dominant species and I don't understand a damn thing" Tyson muttered.

Fox and Katt stared at him for a bit before realizing that he probably couldn't read the menu.

Tyson finally grew frustrated with the menu and threw it down. "Screw this" Tyson muttered and stood up. Everyone froze at the sudden smack of menu meeting table and stared warily at him. He ignored the looks as he got as he made his way to the kitchen and poked his head inside. The chefs all froze and stared at the human as he entered.

Tyson poked around, checking a few ingredients and a few other foods. He grabbed a few things, a pot, and got to work. The chefs and a few of the natives came and watched as Tyson prepared a simple meal. Luckily, back in basic training they had trained the recruits to make their own meals. It was learn or starve. Tyson tasted the food and found something missing. Spying an ingredient at the other end, he shot his hand out, latched onto it and brought it back.

"Did his hand shoot out and grab that spice?" Fox whispered in shock.

"I think so" Katt whispered, equally shocked.

After Tyson had finished, he nodded his head in accomplishment and walked back out to his table. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him but his stomach took precedence. He sat down and started eating when a group of thugs burst into the restaurant.

"Everyone on the ground now!" a pit bull shouted. "Just give us your money along with your valuables and we'll be on our way."

A ferret started walking around, holding out a bag for everyone to deposit their valuables in when he reached Fox's table, completely ignoring Tyson even though he wasn't on the ground like everyone else.

"Well, what do we have here?" the ferret sneered. "The great Fox McCloud himself and his hot date. Why don't you come with us sweetie and we'll show you a good time."

All the thugs laughed crudely and stared at her with lust in their eyes. What they didn't notice was Tyson readying his arm and clicking the safety off his guns. They did, however, notice him stand up.

"Hey, I thought we told you on the- boss what the hell is he?" the ferret shouted, his voice laced with fear.

Tyson turned his attention down onto the ferret. The would be thief tried to attack but Tyson's fist shot out and grabbed him by the head. Brutal was the only word to describe it as Tyson's fist crushed the ferret's cranium in his hand.

"Take him down!" the pit bull shouted firing his pistol at him while a few others charged him with melee weapons in hand.

Tyson grinned as blocked the blaster shots with his arms, the blaster bolts not affecting his augmented arms in the slightest. The pit bull stared in shock at this. A large gator swung a lead pipe at him but Tyson merely grabbed it with his hand, ripped it out of the reptile's hands, and twisted it into a bow.

Everyone stared in shock at the ease he had bent the pipe before he rammed it on top of the alligator's head, busting it open like a watermelon. A chameleon ran for the door but Tyson was ready for him.

"Get over here!" Tyson shouted, his hand arcing for the run away. It didn't hit him but instead, the energy cable from his wrist wrapped around his throat and tore it apart with a simple tug.

"He's vicious" Katt whispered.

"He's doing what he needs to make sure everyone remains safe" Fox whispered quietly.

Katt stared at him before looking back at Tyson dodging a mouse's knife.

After dispatching the mouse with a boot to the head, he turned his attention to the pit bull who suddenly grabbed a little sparrow in a dress off the ground and pointed his gun at the child's head.

"Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out!" the pit bull shouted.

Tyson froze, seeing the small hostage. He slowly put his arms up and backed up.

"That's right, back the hell up" the pit bull said, getting cocky.

Tyson remained stoic before grinning as he launched his hand out, grabbing the sparrow girl and yanked her over to him. The pit bull was about to shoot his gun when he felt the other hand wrap around his throat. There was an audible crack and a thud.

Tyson kept the girl to his shoulder and walked to her parents before handing her off to them. They shakily took her from his arms and tried saying something but couldn't. Their tears of relief and joy of having their daughter back kept getting in the way. Tyson gave a small smile and walked back to Fox and Katt.

The fox and cat stared at him as he approached. Trying to understand this mysterious alien.

"What do you think we should do Fox?" Katt asked.

"I think we should get him to the Great Fox for that translator" Fox carefully replied.

They stood up and Tyson followed them out of the restaurant. They continued walking down the streets garnering many looks from passerby . . . which were mostly ignored. Soon they were in front of a large hangar.

"Alright, let's hope Slippy's still here" Fox said as he opened the door into the hangar.

Tyson whistled appreciatively at the large craft. It had a large bulky body with the head jutting out a bit, wings coming out at angles on the sides, and a large fin on top. On the front were two large guns that looked like it could rip through most ships and on the back were three large engines. It wasn't as big as some of humanity's ships but it was still impressive.

"Impressive, isn't she?" Fox said, pride filling his voice, even though he knew the alien couldn't understand him. "She's not the original but she's just as good."

Tyson couldn't understand the vulpine but could recognize the pride in his voice. Obviously this must be his ship, he only heard that kind of pride in the ship's captains voice.

As they walked to the entrance, Tyson saw a large emblem on the side, depicting a red fox running with wings on its back.

"A group maybe?" Tyson muttered.

"I wonder where Slippy could be?" Fox asked.

"He may be in the hangar or in the workshop" Katt said.

"Let's check with R.O.B" Fox said.

The trio walked through the halls of the ship until they found a robot in the cockpit.

"Recognized: Fox McCloud and Katt Monroe" the robot said in a metallic voice. "Warning: unidentified species. Threat level: High."

Fox and Katt could pretty much agree to this assessment after what happened at the restaurant.

"Easy R.O.B, he's with us" Fox said.

"Understood. Unidentified species recognized as friendly."

"R.O.B, can you tell us if Slippy is still on the ship?" Kat asked.

"Searching. Slippy Toad is located in the hangar, currently working on Arwings" R.O.B said after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks R.O.B" Fox said, walking off.

"Slippy!" Fox called out into the massive hangar. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" a voice called.

Fox saw a pair of legs poking out from underneath his Arwing. Slippy slid out and grabbed a tool out of a nearby tool box and slid back underneath the fighter.

"What's up?" Slippy asked.

"We need you to make a translator" Fox said.

"Why? I thought you were fluent in nearly all forms of language" Slippy said, still working.

"Yeah, but we found a new one and have no idea what he's saying" Katt said, dragging Slippy out.

Slippy blinked a few times before noticing Tyson standing there.

"He's certainly . . . different" Slippy said.

"Very, now can you make him a translator so we can understand him?" Katt asked.

"Alright, I'll try but depending on how different his language is it could take a little while so don't expect miracles."

"We're not, it's just you making history" Fox said, grinning.

Slippy thought for a moment and realized what this meant. This was first contact with a race no one had seen before, speaking a language no one heard of, and he would be the first to understand and communicate with him!

"I'm all over it!" Slippy shouted, grabbing Tyson's hand and trying to drag him off. Keyword being trying. Tyson merely stood there looking down at the small amphibian trying to make him budge with no success. He looked up at Fox and Katt who merely nodded at him. He nodded back and allowed the toad to lead him away.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Slippy said triumphantly.<p>

"That was pretty fast" Fox said impressed. It had only been a few days when the small toad had started. They stayed on the ship so they wouldn't have to deal with the stares and questions from the curious crowds. On the plus side, they found the alien to be a pretty good cook.

"His language is very different from ours. It's like nothing I've ever seen" Slippy said. "Now the only thing that's left is to test it and see.""You haven't talked with him yet?" Katt asked surprised.

"No, I didn't want to have this moment alone and you guys are my friends so I thought we make history together" Slippy said, partly embarrassed.

"Thanks Slip" Fox said, grinning at his friend.

Slippy beamed at Fox and turned back to the door. "Alright, you can come in now!"

Tyson walked in and smiled at the assembled group.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tyson Lowell, convict number 901. I was charged for mass murder and genocide of several races. Thanks to you, I can now have my victims understand me before I kill them."

Katt, Fox, and Slippy stared in horror at the man in front of them. He just admitted to being a murderer and they had helped him!

Tyson broke out laughing at their horrified expressions. "I could not pass that up. You should have seen your faces!" Tyson laughed. "Now seriously, my name is Tyson Lowell, once a commander of the United Planet Federations now a simple convict for protecting innocent lives."

Fox and Katt managed to calm down but poor Slippy had passed out.

"My name is Fox McCloud, I was once leader of a group called Star Fox. Now it's just me and my friend Katt Monroe" Fox said, introducing himself.

"Girlfriend" Katt corrected, gently smacking him on the back of the head.

"Nice to meet you both" Tyson said. "Now can you tell me where I am?"

"You are on the planet Corneria in the Lylat System" Fox said.

"You came out of a blue portal and crash landed in the middle of the city. It was a pretty big spectacle and I wouldn't be surprised if we suddenly had the Cornerian Army pounding on our doors to give you up for studying" Katt laughed.

"Incoming transmission" R.O.B's voice said over the intercom.

The group glanced at each other uneasily as Fox opened the comm channel.

"Fox McCloud here" the mercenary captain said.

"McCloud, you are hereby ordered to surrender to us the alien you have with you and then give yourselves up as well" the tiger on screen said smugly.

"On what charges?" Fox shouted.

"Harboring a dangerous fugitive and the murder of one General Pepper."

**End of Chapter. This is it. The remake of my first story. This is a complete re-do and will more than likely have nothing to do with my first Star Fox story. Now some of you are wondering: why Katt as Fox's pairing? Simple, there are very few stories with Fox and Katt being the main pairing and the ones that do are very short. So I decided, why not? This is going to be one hell of a ride ladies and gentlemen. If you have little to no imagination, the two guns come from Gungrave's character: Beyond the Grave aka Brandon Heat. This chapter was kind of the reason why I'm kinda falling behind on my two others. Plus, work is getting the way as well and my imagination is slowly starting to die out so ideas are hard to come by. I'll keep at it but chapters may be far and few between.**

Quote of the day: 'Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first' Mark Twain


	2. We fought the law

**Chapter 2: We fought the law**

"What?" Fox choked out.

"You heard me" the lion on screen still smiling smugly said. "You are wanted for the death of General Pepper."

"To hell we did!" Katt shouted. "We would never kill the general!"

"The evidence found would say otherwise" the lion said.

"What're you talking about?" Fox asked.

"We found a few tufts of fur, matching yours and a few drops of blood no one has ever seen before. And you have with you an alien no one has seen before."

"That's just coincidence!" Fox shouted.

"It doesn't matter" the lion said, waving his hand. "Soldiers are already on their way to arrest you as we speak."

"Guys, you may want to look outside" Tyson said, looking out the cockpit window.

Outside the hangar, soldiers lined up everywhere with rifles aimed directly at the Great Fox.

Tyson turned to Fox. "We have a two options, we could turn ourselves in and most likely be executed with the real murderer running free, or we could bust our way out and become fugitives of the law. But we would have a chance of finding the real culprit."

Fox sighed as he rubbed his temples. On one hand he would have to rely on the legal system to bail him out so he could have a chance to find Pepper's murderer but that seemed highly unlikely. On the other was that he betray everything he stood for and try to find the murderer from the shady side of the law. It would be tough but it would be even tougher trying to do it while facing a firing squad. Making his decision, he turned to the others.

"We'll need a plan to escape the military. Flying out would be tantamount to suicide with the anti-air guns and running would be just as bad with all those soldiers out there. Any ideas?" Fox asked.

Katt and Tyson were silent when Slippy came in.

"Use me" he said simply.

"What?" Fox asked confused.

"I'm their leading engineer, they need me. You can use me as a hostage and escape using the land master. After that, you'll need to find your own way off planet."

"That's not a bad idea" Tyson said quietly.

"The only problem is that the land master has room for two only" Fox said.

"Simple, I'll ride up top" Tyson grinned. "First, let's figure out where we'll go."

Fox pulled up the map on screen.

"This is where we are" Fox said pointing at an area close to Corneria City. "We won't be able to escape here, here, and here due to military outposts" Fox continued pointing to different locations.

"This map looks familiar, but how?" Tyson muttered as he stared at the holographic map of Corneria.

"What do you mean?" Katt asked.

Tyson said nothing as he continued staring. He pointed at an area and the map zoomed in on it. It seemed like nothing special, just a few mountains and a forest nearby. His frown increased as he viewed several other areas. More forests, a few mountains, and some ancient ruins a few days worth of travel outside of Corneria City. Finally, he lit up a mountain range outside the ruins.

"There is our destination" Tyson said.

"Why there?" Fox asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Tyson said before grabbing Slippy and heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Fox McCloud, Katt Monroe, both you and the alien have five minutes to exit the ship or we will fire upon you!" a soldier said, speaking into a microphone.<p>

"Alright, we're coming out!" a voice shouted back.

Stepping out of the Great Fox was Tyson holding one Slippy Toad with a large pistol trained to his head.

"Any sudden moves and the toad here croaks!" Tyson shouted.

All the soldiers froze.

From the back of the Great Fox, the land master roared out of the hangar.

"Thanks Slip, good luck" Tyson whispered before shoving him and extending his hand to pull himself aboard the tank rolling by.

With Slippy out of the way, the soldiers began firing while a few escorted the toad out of harms way.

Bringing Cerberus to bare, Tyson opened fire on the soldiers. Not wanting to harm the soldiers, he only shot above making them back off and dive for cover.

The tires squealed as Fox gunned it.

"Hang on Tyson, this is going to get bumpy!" Kat shouted, using their mics.

"Just remember the spot I showed you!" Tyson shouted back.

"Tanks to the right!" Tyson shouted.

"On it!" Katt responded, bringing the turret to bear.

She charged up the laser and fired. The round took a tank through it's right tire, causing it to careen widely before crashing into a building. A second shot through the center of the other tank bought them some peace.

"Fighters coming in from above!" Fox shouted, glancing at the radar.

Tyson looked up to see a trio of small fighters approaching. The land master's cannon would have a hard time hitting the nimble fighters so he would have to deal with it.

Taking careful aim, he started shooting at the lead fighter. Rounds pinged off the fighter's armor till it reached the glass canopy. The bullets penetrated the cockpit and wounded the pilot, the fighter crashing into a park.

"One" Tyson grunted, pressing himself against the tank to avoid the second's strafing run. Turning, he made a quick analysis of the area and fired off a round. The bullet pinged off several buildings in a zigzag pattern before crashing into the engine, short-circuiting the fighter, causing it to explode.

"Two" Tyson grinned, turning towards the last one. He was about to fire when the tank's cannon roared and the fighter exploded into a fireball.

"Three!" Katt shouted from inside, smirking.

"No kill stealing!" Tyson laughed.

"The edge of the city is just up ahead, we're going to make it!" Fox shouted in triumph.

"You think they would be better prepared for something like this" Tyson muttered.

"Something seems wrong" Katt said.

"You both worry too much. What could possibly go wrong?" Fox asked.

A large bolt of energy streaked past them and struck the ground ahead, causing a large explosion.

Looking back, Tyson could see a large robot following them carrying a gun and shield. It aimed and fired again, this time hitting a building next to them. Tyson raised his arm to ward off the falling glass raining down.

"Whenever someone says that it always gets worse!" Tyson shouted. He raised his twin pistols and started firing. The bullets merely pinged off the armor, leaving small scratches. "Katt!"

"On it!" she shouted. She turned the turret around and started firing at the large mech. It merely raised its shield blocking the attacks.

"It's not working!" Fox shouted, maneuvering the tank around the large robots attacks.

"What the hell is it?" Tyson asked, holding on for dear life.

"It's a Mech Trooper!" Katt shouted, firing at the robot to no affect.

It merely held its shield up and kept blocking Katt's attacks.

"There's got to be a way to beat it" Ty said.

"Get rid of the shield and it'll be an easy target" Fox said.

"Easier said than done" Katt muttered.

Tyson could see the edge of the city just up ahead. Once they passed it, they would be an easy target for the mech. Fox made a violent swerve to avoid another blast that had Tyson nearly flying off. Smiling, he came up with a plan.

"Fox! Do you think you can do a three sixty?" Tyson asked.

"Sure, but why?" Fox asked.

"Don't ask just do it!"

Fox sighed as he got ready. Tyson dug his hands into the tank and detached them from his wrists. As Fox made the spin, Tyson used the momentum to swing himself around and launch directly at the robot.

Tyson latched onto the head of the robot, using his enhanced strength to tear open the cockpit. He reached inside and grabbed the frightened pilot and tossed him out. The robot, now without its pilot, merely drifted forward before crashing into the ground throwing bits and pieces of the road.

He threw himself off before the crash and landed back onto the land master. "Get us out of here before more show up!"

"Roger that" Fox said.

For the next few days the trio spent their time avoiding patrols and slowly making their way to the ruins. Twice they were confronted by soldiers and twice they escaped, leaving destruction behind.

"Damn that's annoying" Tyson grunted, using his shirt to bind a gash on his side from a stray round.

"We should be arriving at the ruins today, so we'll be able to patch you up there" Fox said.

"So what exactly are we looking for when we get to the ruins?" Fox asked.

"At the center of the ruins is a large building, we should find what we need there" Tyson replied.

"But you still haven't told us what we'll find" Katt said.

"Because I'm afraid of what we will find if I'm right" Tyson said, face set into a frown. The rest of the trip was in silence.

Up ahead, ruined buildings started poking up from the horizon.

"There it is!" Katt said, pointing to the distance.

"It's just as I feared" Tyson muttered. The buildings were mostly collapsed with trees and other greenery growing in and around them. "There, that building up ahead" Tyson said, pointing to the largest.

Fox slowly pulled up to it and stopped. "Just in time too, the land master is now officially dead" Fox said, tapping the console.

"So what's so important that we came out all this way?" Katt asked as she jumped down.

Tyson said nothing as he entered the building. Katt and Fox looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and followed him inside. Tyson led them down many twisting corridors, going deeper inside the derelict building. Finally, they reached a large metal door with a keypad on the side.

"This is where all excavations stopped" Fox said as they approached the door. "No one could penetrate the metal or figure out the lock on the keypad.""That's because it's in my language" Tyson said quietly. He approached the keypad and flipped up the tip of his finger. A small cord came out and attached to the keypad. It slowly hummed to life and glowed.

:PLEASE INPUT PASSWORD:

Tyson pressed a few keys and hit enter. The door slowly opened with a metallic hiss as air rushed inside from the vacuum caused.

"Vacuum sealed to help preserve whatever is inside" Tyson explained. "Whatever is inside must've been important."

"But how could you possibly know all of this?" Katt asked.

"I was part of an experiment called Project GATE. It was an experiment of an artifact that resembled a warp gate found underground. Apparently when I entered the gate it didn't send me across space but through time itself."

Fox and Katt were shocked at this. Time travel just seemed impossible but all the evidence needed was right there before them.

"Come on, it's time to get a ride off this planet" Tyson said, going inside.

"He's taking this rather well" Katt said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"If what he said was true, then everyone he ever knew has long been dead. Hell, his entire race may be extinct" Katt said sadly. "These are ancient ruins of his race and no one has seen any of his kind. He may be the last human to exist. With his death, his race will die."

Fox was surprised at this. To lose everything you ever knew, everyone you loved and cared about dead. How he was able not to show any emotion was amazing.

"Guys, get me a cake because I think it's my birthday!" Tyson called to them.

The two ran inside to what looked like a medium sized hangar along with a small armory. They didn't recognize any of the weapons lined up against the wall. The surprising thing about them was their large size.

"Gatling guns, shotguns, every weapon under the sun and even a laser lance!" Tyson shouted with glee.

"What are these weapons?" Katt asked, looking at them.

"They're VS weapons" Tyson explained. "They were designed for a mech called vital suits, or VS, that we had back in my time. The guns could be used separately but they are very heavy and some pack one hell of a kick."

"Heavy doesn't describe it!" Fox said, trying to pick up a gatling gun.

"It's no surprise you can't, you haven't trained with them or had the augmentations performed to help lift it" Tyson said, taken from Fox's hands and easily holding it up.

"Show off" Fox muttered.

Tyson laughed as he set it back against the wall. "We can use the VS suits over there to get to the old hangar outside the ruins." Tyson led them over to a group of machines lined against the wall.

It was roughly twice the size of the group with arms similar to Tyson's. The cockpit was open showing a small enclosed space with room for one. Near it's 'head' were two machine guns.

"This is a PTX-140 Hardballer" Tyson said, standing next to it. "It's an older model with the PTX-140R being it's replacement. It's similar but the 140R was better equipped and had better armoring. Back in the day, they were used as combat escape pods when a ship was going down. They only had room for one but they had excellent combat abilities. They protected the larger escape pods for crew members while they escaped."

"What's with all the jets on the back?" Katt asked.

"The jets are located on its back, its legs, and on its feet. When used, it can glide across the ground at high speeds. It can also be used to fly for a short period of time. It carries two machine guns as you can see and a chainsaw blade in its left wrist" Tyson said, hoping into the cockpit. He pressed a few buttons when the machine came to life.

"And it still works" Tyson smirked.

"But how are we going to escape in this?" Fox asked. "It doesn't seem to fit three and we don't know how to fly one."

"Simple. Outside the city is an old military hangar. Hopefully my ship will still be there" Tyson said, checking the systems in the VS.

"Hopefully?" Katt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If old man time hasn't done anything to it, then it should still be there in good enough condition. And don't worry about knowing how to pilot it, it'll explain itself."

Tyson closed the hatch and the VS whirred as it stood up. He walked over the weapons lined against the wall and picked up a VS laser lance along with a shotgun.

"To make sure this place doesn't fall into the wrong hands, I'm going to have to blow this building" Tyson said sadly. "If the Cornerian military gets their hands on these weapons, who knows what they'll do."

Fox and Katt nodded their head in agreement. It was for the best that no one got these weapons or the vital suits.

Tyson walked over to a pad on the wall next to the door and entered a code.

"Activate self-destruct, code word: Final Call" Tyson spoke into the pad.

_:Codeword accepted, self-destruct sequence activated. Ten minutes till self-destruct:_

"We've got ten to go, let's move" Tyson said, his VS lumbering out of the hangar.

* * *

><p>"We have confirmation that the escapees are inside the building" a condor spoke. "There is no other exit in this building except for this one. They cannot stay in there forever. When they come out, they will have one chance to surrender, if they refuse you may open fire."<p>

All the soldiers nodded and trained their weapons on the door. The tanks and Mech Troopers lined up and prepared to fire if the word was given.

As the troopers waited a distant chorus of thuds could be heard. The soldiers lowered their weapons in confusion trying to discern where the sounds were coming from. After a few minutes, everything fell silent. Then, the front of the building exploded as three mech suits burst out and were immediately among the troops.

"Those troops are blocking the way! I'll handle the tanks and Mech Troopers!" Tyson shouted. "Fox, you take care of the soldiers and Katt will provide support. Ready? Go!"

Tyson rushed forward using his laser lance to neatly slice a tank in half while shoving his shotgun into a Mech Trooper's stomach and blowing it in half. Fox activated his jets and glided across the ground, firing the twin gatling guns and mowing down the soldiers. One of the Mech Trooper's broke off and tried to shoot Fox in the back when its head suddenly exploded. Katt lowered the VS rifle, smirking.

"We've got less than five minutes before this place blows" Tyson said. "Follow me, we're getting out of here." Ripping the chainsaw blade out of the Mech Trooper he had been dealing with, he jumped into the air and flew off with Katt and Fox right behind him.

Back inside the building, the timer kept going down and then reached zero. The explosions tore through the building destroying everything inside. The blast was so great that it took the troops outside as well.

"Boom baby" Tyson smirked. "Come on, it's just up ahead. We're getting close."

The trio flew through the air until they reached the base of the nearby mountains. As they got close, a part of the mountain slowly creaked open and allowed them inside.

"Must've recognized the VS signatures" Tyson said. "We best hurry before we're discovered."

They flew inside and the doors rumbled closed. They landed their vital suits inside a hangar and clambered out.

"Now the A.I of this facility should be operational" Tyson muttered. "So why is it so quiet?"

"Voice recognized. Former Captain Tyson Lowell, welcome back. Have you returned for more testing?"

"Oh no" Tyson whispered in fear.

"What, what is it?" Fox asked, wondering what could have the soldier scared.

"That voice. I know that voice" Tyson whispered. "But I thought she had been deactivated."

"Oh I was Tyson. But they restarted me after the virus started killing everyone. All my test subjects had died one by one. All those tests left uncompleted" the voice said in what seemed like a depressed tone. "But now you're back, and the testing can recommence. And you brought a new species with you, I wonder how well they will do with the testing."

"I told you the last time I do not want to test! And they're not here to test either!" Tyson shouted. "Now where is my ship?"

"Your ship? Why, I have it" the voice said, sounding amused. "And I would be willing to give it to you, for a price."

Tyson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it this time? More testing?"

"No as much fun that would be. My price is that you make me the A.I of your ship."

"No, a thousand fucking times no!" Tyson roared. "You would kill us the first chance you get in the name of 'science' like the last crew that made you their A.I!"

"Who is he arguing with?" Katt whispered.

"I don't know, but whoever it is has really gotten Tyson pissed" Fox whispered back. "They must somehow know each other."

"As much as it would amuse me, no" the voice said. "This is no longer a trial, no more tests can be run here. For all the good times we've had Tyson, won't you let me out? There will be cake, I promise."

"The cake has been and always will be a lie with you" Tyson sighed. "You tried to gas me, crush me, burn me, and nearly everything under the sun. You got even worse when you deleted Caroline."

"Be that as it may, you need me whether you accept it or not. I have your ship and you don't have enough crew members to run it" the voice said in a smug tone.

Tyson cursed at that. The ship required a total of ten trained members, or one A.I to fly it. Since Fox and Katt couldn't help fly it and he couldn't do it on his own, he knew what had to happen. He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, you win. I'll get you out as long as we bring them as well" Tyson said.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to leave my best co-op testers behind" the voice said. "They are locked in a storage room down the hall and on the last door to your right. I am in the main console room. As soon as you get me, I'll get your ship out."

"Right, come on you two" Tyson said, beckoning them. He led them towards the door that the voice had told them about. Tyson punched in a few numbers and the door hissed open. He walked inside and dragged two strange looking robots out. The first had a tall, elongated body with thin limbs while the second was shorter and more spherical with its arms and legs being thicker. He walked back towards the hangar and set them down. After that, he led them towards the main console room.

"Now we're going to meet a very old friend of mine" Tyson sighed. "She is absolutely insane, sadistic, and a very good liar, but she is one of the brightest artificial intelligences ever invented."

He opened the door and walked inside.

Fox and Katt looked inside to see a large machine dangling from the roof. At the end was a long oval shaped head with a glowing light acting as the optic.

"Fox, Katt, let me introduce you to the A.I of this facility or as she's known now as GLaDOS."

**Interesting development, eh? That's right, not only Lost Planet but Portal as well. There well be some crossover references and some objects brought in. I forgot to mention in my last chapter but I have a beta-reader who unfortunately now is no longer my beta-reader. My type of story is to unrealistic for him so now I need a new one. I thank him for helping none the less. If anyone can recommend a good beta-reader, it would be appreciated. Also, since I do already have two other stories out that I have been neglecting, I may have to ignore this one. Sorry, but that's how the cookie crumbles.**

**Quote of the day: **'A faith is a necessity to a man. Woe to him who believes in nothing.' Victor Hugo


	3. Upgrades and cargo ships

**Chapter 3: Upgrades and cargo ships**

"I'm not so sure about this anymore" Tyson said, sweating bullets.

"You are being a baby. This won't hurt a bit" GLaDOS replied.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop this?" Katt whispered.

"Even if we wanted too, we can't" Fox whispered back. "The doors are locked and look pretty reinforced. All I can say is better him than us."

"Can't we a least use some painkillers?" Tyson pleaded watching the blades get closer.

"I told you, all medical supplies are no longer safe to use" GLaDOS hummed.

"But what about those supplies right there?" Tyson asked.

GLaDOS extended an appendage and smashed the case. "What supplies?"

Tyson's eye twitched before trying to make a run for it.

"Now where do you think you're going?" GLaDOS asked as clamps wrapped around his arms and legs. "You two may want too look away."

Fox and Katt knew that they should've listened but kept watching as a saw slowly descended towards the connection of his shoulder and prosthetic arm.

Tyson tried to hold in the screams of pain but as soon as the blood hit the window, he let it all out.

A few hours later, Tyson was testing his new arms. They were black in color with a few gold lines along it and smaller than his old arms, making them 'normal' sized. He could no longer shoot out his hands but now had a retractable blade in the forearms. The blades themselves were odd as they had no point, just a flat tip. GLaDOS assured him that would work like normal blades.

"Now these arms were crafted out of a very rare metal called vibranium. Only a few deposits were found on several planets and even fewer were successfully extracted. These arms were originally developed for a wealthy business man who lost his arms in an accident but died of a heart attack later. The arms were given to the military who saw potential in them and customized them for combat purposes. However, all who tried to use them died."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"No one knew, all who wore those arms died after a month of usage. Doctors and scientists could not find the answers to the mystery. So they were eventually given to me for safekeeping."

"Meaning if anyone wanted to steal them would have to get past you" Tyson muttered.

"They could have gotten the arms, if they survived testing" GLaDOS said.

"And no one save a few survives your tests" Tyson said.

"You were a wonderful test subject, unlike the first one who killed me twice."

"Chell wouldn't have done that if you weren't so insistent on killing her" Tyson retorted. "And as I recall, you keep a picture of her close by."

"Preposterous, I would never keep such a picture" GLaDOS said.

"Regardless, can I have my ship now?"

"Yes, please head back to the hangar."

"Do you think we can trust her?" Fox whispered.

"No way in hell but that doesn't mean you can't count on her" Tyson said walking to the hangar.

When they arrived, Tyson walked towards the two robots he brought in earlier.

"Alright you two, time for your wake up call" Tyson muttered as he kicked them both over.

They slowly whirred to life as they stood up. The shutters over their eyes, or eye, opened and closed making it look like they were waking up. The shorter one had a blue glowing optic while the taller one was orange.

They looked around curiously before noticing Ty. Their lower shutters raised giving a happy expression before hugging him around the waist and leg.

"It's nice to see you too guys" Tyson said smiling softly. "This is Atlas and P-Body, say hello you two."

The two looked at Kat and Fox before raising their hands and waved.

"These two were the replacements for human testing when GLaDOS decided to move into co-op testing."

"And they were very good testers too" GLaDOS said, descending from an opening in the ceiling.

"That's because no matter how many times you broke them, they were reassembled."

"That is not important, what is however is leaving this facility."

"So where's my ship?" Tyson asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just withdraw my chip and you'll have it."

"What does removing your chip have to do with getting my ship?"

"This way you cannot leave me behind. Don't deny it, I know how you think. You spent a year in my tests, remember?"

"Worst year of my life" Tyson muttered, shivering. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent." GLaDOS lowered herself down to Tyson's level and a small chip protruded from the back of her head.

"So now what?" Tyson asked taking the chip.

"Wait" GLaDOS instructed.

A loud rumbling filled the hangar as a hatch opened up. A platform rose up with a rusty red and white ship on it. It was circular in design, with the ramp being on the right side next to the cockpit and two main engines on the back. It had a small turret on the 'chin', right beneath the cockpit. On the top and bottom were quad turrets for repelling fighters.

"GLaDOS, where the hell is my ship?" Tyson grated.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about" GLaDOS said.

"This is not my ship, this is just a cargo ship! In fact, this is a smugglers ship!" Tyson shouted, recognizing the design from a few schematics of pirate vessels. "It won't even need you too fly it!"

"This is all that I have available, take it or leave it" GLaDOS replied.

"Why should I not just crush you right now?" Tyson growled.

"Because I have linked myself to the base's self-destruct mechanism. I am currently broadcasting a signal that prevents this facility from exploding. If that signal were to vanish, then you all would vanish along with me."

"I guess he was right when he said we couldn't trust her" Fox muttered, feeling nervous.

"Maybe when we went on our date we should've gone to Papetoon" Katt whispered.

"Fine, we'll take it" Tyson said. "What's the name of the ship?"

"If my databanks are correct, this ship's designation is the _Ebon Hawk_."

* * *

><p>"Have you found Fox yet?" a shadowy figure asked.<p>

"Not yet sir, but I have my best men on it he won't escape" the lion said, kneeling on the ground.

"See that he doesn't, I have not come this far just to have my plans ruined by that damned boy."

"They're on foot, the fleet is watching the skies, and everyone wants his head sir, it's not a question of if we'll catch him but when" the lion smirked.

"General, that new one is full of surprises. He helped them escape the army, your army I might add, went into the old ruins and opened a door that we ourselves could not open, brought out strange machines that were on par with our Mech Troopers, and then escaped into the mountains. Your men do not fill me with confidence."

"Do not worry sir, I will be joining them shortly" the lion replied, now sweating profusely.

"See that you do" the figure said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

'_Fox McCloud, you will fall just like your father and that fool Andross' _the figure thought, chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get past the blockade?" Tyson asked.<p>

"I know those ships well enough to get past them, only in my Arwing though" Fox said, studying the ships on the holographic display. "The shields will need to be tough enough to absorb a round or so from the dreadnoughts and the engines will need to be fast enough so we can outmaneuver them and get be able to escape."

"The Ebon Hawk fills both those capacities and exceeds them" GLaDOS said, her avatar projecting from a nearby pedestal. She looked the same species as Tyson except for the obvious fact that she was modeled after a female. She had black hair done up in a ponytail that went down to her shoulders, tanned skin, and was wearing what appeared to be an orange jumpsuit.

"You even modeled yourself after her, I'm sure Chell would be touched" Tyson smirked.

"If you must know, this is what I looked like before Mr. Johnson put me into the computer" GLaDOS huffed, crossing her arms.

"Focus" Katt said. "We'll need to be on our toes for this. As soon as we're in the air, the fleet will be all over us."

"GLaDOS, what are the main offensive capabilities of this ship?" Fox asked.

"Besides the two quad turrets and the small gun up front?" GLaDOS shook her head. "Nothing at all. This was a smugglers ship for the pirates. It was actually one of the few capable of outrunning our military forces due too its speed and shielding but it was very rarely engaged in actual combat. The one time it was we managed to disable the engines with a concentrated EMP blast. After that, it was kept and studied to help develop tactics to stop other smuggler vessels."

"So then our best shot is too try and outrun the fleet then" Tyson muttered. "But then what? Where do we go after that?" Tyson looked expectantly at Fox.

"What?" Fox asked.

"This is your home, your system. I've been gone for so long everything's changed. I got us up too here, but you'll need to lead the rest of the way."

"We could try contacting Falco" Kat offered.

"One person cannot hide us, not from an army" Tyson said, shaking his head. "Besides, from what you've told me he was a part of your time once, one of the good guys. For this, we'll need someone a bit shadier, someone who has experience with this kind of thing."

Kat and Fox thought for a moment before coming up with the same person.

"No way Katt, he'd never help us" Fox started, seeing the look in Katt's eyes.

"But he may be the only one who can help us Fox, you know that" Katt countered.

"After all the battles, the rivalry, what happened with the Aparoids?" Fox questioned.

"Even so, he still helped us then" Kat said. "Why not now? He knows you well enough that he would never believe that you killed General Pepper."

"Slow down you two, who are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

Fox sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "The most dangerous man around, leader of a team that's been against us since the war with Andross. The mercenary known, as Wolf O'Donnell."

"Not very imaginative on names here" Tyson muttered to himself. "So what makes you think he won't help us?"

"Back when I was still head of Star Fox, Wolf was on the opposite side with his team, Star Wolf. His first team consisted of himself, a pig name Pigma Dengar, a chameleon named Leon Powalski, and an ape name Andrew Oikonny. He expelled Pigma from the team later due to his greedy nature and Andrew left the team to get his revenge on us for killing his uncle Andross. Now it's only him, Leon, and a panther named Panther Caroso."

"So how are three mercenaries supposed to help us?" GLaDOS asked.

"He has a base called the Sargasso Station, he could hide us there if we can make it undetected. It would be a good place for a base of operations. The area is usually littered with pirates and such, the Cornerian army would have a hard time finding us there" Katt said.

"Alright, then we should head out as soon as possible" Tyson said heading towards the cockpit. "We'll have to leave the vital suits behind though, we don't have the room to store them in the ship" Tyson said, shoulders slumping.

"Don't feel bad Tyson, I have the blue prints stored in my data banks so if we ever get the chance, we can make more" GLaDOS said.

"Fine, everyone let's head to the cockpit. Atlas, P-Body, man the turrets. When we hit space we may need them" Tyson said. Both nodded their heads and walked to their areas.

"Why not us? Surely we would be better for that kind of job" Katt said.

"Both have team work most could only dream of, plus they process data faster than you can blink" Tyson said smirking. "Even if they don't look it, those two are the most dangerous robots you'll ever meet, besides GLaDOS" Tyson corrected, noticing the avatar's frown.

"Let's hope so, otherwise we won't even make it out of the atmosphere" Fox said solemnly.

"Alright GLaDOS, is everything ready?" Tyson asked.

"The ship is ready to go, and the timer has been set" GLaDOS nodded.

"You both strapped in?" Tyson asked.

Katt nodded her head and Fox gave him a thumbs up.

"No time like the present, let's get out of here" Fox said.

"Then hold on and pray to whatever you believe in because here we go!" Tyson shouted as the engines blared to life.

The hangar doors opened up to reveal the sun setting in the distance, giving the world a soft orange glow.

"Now isn't that just a pretty picture" Tyson said.

The Ebon Hawk lifted off the ground and turned towards the exit. The engines giving a loud roar, the vessel blasted off into space. A few minutes later, the mountain they had just been in was replaced with a large explosion before vanishing and leaving a crater in its place.

* * *

><p>"Sir, thermal reading in the Ferusian Mountains!" a cat shouted.<p>

"What happened?" the lion general growled.

"Sir . . . the mountains are gone!" the feline said, not believing his eyes.

"Impossible!"

"General Leo, we've detected a ship fleeing the mountain range!" a border collie said.

"Is it McCloud?"

"We can't find the ship in any of our records sir! It's never been seen before" the collie said, checking the readings.

"It has to be that alien" the general said, narrowing his eyes. "Get the fleet, have all ships at the ready. As soon as that ship exits orbit, I want it stopped by any means necessary!"

"But it's Fox McCloud sir, what if they make it through?" the cat asked.

"Then they are allowed to use lethal force, Fox McCloud must not leave Cornerian space!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, there's the fleet" Fox said.<p>

"That's a lot of ships" Kat said, her tail twitching.

"If any ship can make it through a blockade, it's the Ebon Hawk" GLaDOS confidently.

"Then bring up the shields, get those turrets warmed up, and hold on tight because this is going to be one hell of a ride" Tyson said, taking the controls.

"They're trying to find our communications channel, do you wish to speak with them?" GLaDOS inquired.

"Sure, open the line" Tyson said.

"This is General Leo of the Cornerian Military, you are ordered to stand down, shut off your engines, and prepare to be boarded" the lion said, standing at parade rest.

"Very nice offer, now here's my rebuttal" Tyson smirked. He flipped him the bird and gave a salute with it. He shut off the channel before the general could say anything and charged the blockade.

* * *

><p>The general was in no way furious, in fact he smirked. "Men, deploy the fighters. Have them bring that ship down."<p>

The pilots looked nervously at each other. To fire at Fox McCloud, the savior of Lylat seemed wrong, but orders were orders. The ships flew out of the hangars and homed in at the cargo vessel.

"Atlas, P-Body, open fire!" Tyson barked.

Atlas and P-Body gave off a chirping noise that sounded like laughing before the quad lasers blared to life, firing at the oncoming fighters. Due to superior robotic intelligence and targeting, the oncoming ships fell like flies.

"Get us between the ships, they won't be able to shoot at us without hitting their own. It may not be much to the dreadnoughts shields but with that many ships it'll start to put a drain on them" Katt said.

"But as soon as we get into open space we'll be an easy target for the larger guns" Fox said, eyeing the dreadnoughts.

"And we can't stay in here forever, they'll eventually overwhelm us with numbers" GLaDOS said, going over the numbers. "Atlas and P-Body may be robots but even they can't stop them all."

"The ships main guns are not strong enough to get through the dreadnoughts shields, however" Tyson started bringing up a holographic display of the fleet. "If we can take out two of those dreadnoughts, that'll buy us a window to escape."

"But we can't, we don't have the firepower to get through!" Fox shouted.

"We don't, but that ship does" GLaDOS interrupted.

Coming up on the display, a ship was exiting the atmosphere with main guns charging. The large ship fired and struck a dreadnought in its side, taking out the shields. With another volley, the ships main weaponry were disabled.

"Is that the Great Fox?" Katt whispered.

"This is R.O.B, activating defense protocol seven dash four" the robot monotonously said. The Great Fox was charging up the main guns again when the dreadnoughts returned fire. Multiple rounds of fire rained against the Great Fox, taking out its shields and destroying two of its wings.

"R.O.B, get out of there!" Fox shouted, watching the oldest member of Star Fox about to be destroyed.

"Negative, the safety of Fox McCloud comes first" R.O.B intoned.

The Great Fox took out another dreadnoughts shields and main guns before even more rounds pierced the dying vessel.

"This is R.O.B, signing off" R.O.B said cutting off the channel.

"Bring him back on screen!" Fox shouted.

"I cannot, he's blocking the transmission" GLaDOS said frowning.

The group silently watched as the Great Fox ran past them, taking more blows from the dreadnoughts. With a final shove, it rammed through several ships and exploded, the shockwave sending a few dreadnoughts careening away into the other ships that had all packed close together to stop the escaping group.

"We can't let R.O.B's sacrifice go to waste" Tyson said, gunning the engines.

Fox and Katt said nothing as they held each other, watching the Great Fox's debris float by mourning the loss of an old friend. To Fox, R.O.B had always been there ever since the beginning. He remembered the first time he met the robot when he inherited the Great Fox. R.O.B had been through so much, only to fall here to help them escape the very planet they had sworn to protect.

"Goodbye, old friend" Fox said softly.

"Initiating jump in three, two, one. Jumping" GLaDOS said. A glow surrounded the ship before vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Status report!" General Leo shouted as alarms blared through the bridge.<p>

"Sir, we've lost twenty fighters and four dreadnoughts from the Great Fox's explosion" a toad said shifting through the reports from the other ships. "Plus, three more are severely damaged and will need months, maybe years in the shipping yards. Another five were damaged but will need only minor repairs."

"Damn it!" Leo swore. "How could one small ship cause so much damage?"

"Because you underestimated them" a voice said.

General Leo snapped his head up as the screen displayed a figure hidden by shadows.

"Everyone out, now!" Leo shouted. Everyone ran for the door, pushing each other out of the way to escape their leader's ire. "Sir, please forgive me for losing them but do not fear for I shall-"

"No, you had your chance and you failed. You are lucky I consider you more useful alive then dead" the figure said coldly.

"I- yes sir" Leo growled.

"I want a bounty placed on their heads. One million, each."

"One million?" Leo choked.

"Is there a problem?" the figure asked.

"So much sir? Just for the three of them?"

"Like I said, you are underestimating them. Fox McCloud is the hero of Lylat, the man who defeated the genius Andross, the mercenary Wolf O'Donnell who was on par with the famous James McCloud before his untimely demise, he stopped the Anglar and the Aparoids even if he did have some help. Then there is Katt Monroe who remains a mystery, most information on her is false but she is very dangerous from what actual reports have stated. And what little we have on the alien is next to nothing. With a bounty that large, everyone will want their heads regardless of who Fox is. He cannot hope to escape them all."

"I understand sir" the general saluted.

"I want them dead or alive General. We will move the plans up to next week."

"Understood sir" the general said as the figure cut the connection.

* * *

><p>On the distant planet of Zoness, a lone black furred wolf was sitting down at a bar drinking down a beer as he eyed the bounty board. Suddenly, a new trio of new images appeared on it. Walking over, he was surprised to see who it was. Fox McCloud, Katt Monroe, and some strange looking alien. What really surprised him was the price on their heads.<p>

"That's enough to buy a mansion on Aquas and more than enough to take care of the family" the wolf muttered.

"You thinking of going after them?" a voice asked.

"Yeah what about it?" the wolf asked not turning around.

"They're mine, so don't even think about it" the voice snarled, grabbing his shoulder.

"Bad move, eh" the wolf smirked turning with the pull. A retort was heard as the wolf lowered a smoking pistol from the pigs gut. "And another one bites the dust." Turning the pig over, he checked a data pad he pulled from his pocket. Scrolling through it, he found a match. "I'll turn you in, then go after them." He easily hefted the corpse onto his shoulder and walked out.

"Hey, who do you think you are to just do that?" a raven asked, getting ready to pull his blaster.

The wolf turned back and grinned. "Ray, the Dragoon."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a black ship with metallic blue stripes running down its wings sat a black fox with white fur at the top of his head. The fox sat there scrolling through a list of possible targets when three new faces appeared. The first two were interesting but the third grabbed his attention.<p>

"Fox McCloud, Katt Monroe, and some new alien? Maybe this new one will provide some sport" the fox muttered.

He checked his two Soul Mark blasters and his jet black combat sword and sped off to find his desired prey. After all, the Fallen Angel Mark Brightstar had a reputation and taking this new alien down would definitely add to it. Better reputation meant more contracts to kill people. The big bounty certainly helped provide some motivation as well.

**End of chapter. Alright, that makes three chapters so far. I would like to thank A Drunk Canadian for Ray and Zythxx for his OC whom some of you may recognize from a few of his stories. Now I would like for all who are reading this to take a moment of silence to remember the 9/11 attack. To mourn for those who died in the explosion and for the others who died in the aftermath of it all. For those who say we deserved it, let me know. I will personally send you a list of all the family members and friends who lost someone that day. Now when you get that list, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to each of their houses, look them dead in the eye, and tell them that their loved ones deserved to die. Go ahead, tell each and every one of them that they got what they deserved, that they needed to die, that you wanted them to die. And then, you can go to hell.**


	4. A far off memory

**Chapter 4: A far off memory**

"Wake up soldier no one said you could sleep!"

"Sorry sir, three days of straight fighting can do that to you" Tyson yawned, standing up. He hefted his rifle back up to his shoulder and walked out of the bunker.

The sounds of the dying and explosions were heard everywhere. A man crawled to safety dragging what was once a stump of his leg while another supported a friend while trying to staunch the bleeding in his shoulder.

"What's the objective sir?" Tyson asked.

"We need to get across this stretch of field, those men over there invited us for tea" the lieutenant smirked.

"Can do sir. Alright men, who are we?" Tyson roared.

"Sons of Ares, Disciples of War!" the men shouted back, morale skyrocketing.

The men broke cover firing into the enemy line, their foes falling like leaves before the gale. Tyson jumped into a trench landing on a soldier, his boot caving in the man's cranium. Ducking under a wild swing from another soldiers gun, he pulled the enemy close and clubbed him in the head with his pistol. Using the body as a shield, he commenced firing on the other enemy soldiers. After clearing the trench, he snapped his meat shield's neck and pressed on with his brothers.

* * *

><p>"And that is another victory for the scoreboard back home" Tyson said.<p>

"Aye, but it seemed to easy for us" the lieutenant said, frowning.

"Sir, we were trained and made for this. After gaining the experience needed, a single son of Ares can take on a full squad of pirates" Tyson said.

"Careful boy, you may be rumored to be the best but you're not there yet" the lieutenant warned.

"Sir, I've beaten every challenger for my position and even beaten men above my rank. I just need to beat one of the Generals and I'll be the next Kratos, head of the Son's of Ares."

"But remember this, the Generals earned their rank not only by brute force but with brains as well. If you can't keep your head on the field, then you will never beat a General."

"We'll see sir, we'll see."

His name was Tyson Lowell, a sergeant of the Sons of Ares, one of the most successful and bloodiest sections of the United Planetary Federations. They were a group created for the war against a foe simply named 'The Pirates'. The two sides had been at war for decades fighting over what most wars were caused by, different ideals.

The UPF believed in a controlled, militaristic ideology where everyone answered to one government that ruled from Earth Prime and the slightest crime could be met out with the harshest of punishments. The Pirates believed in what they called freedom, where every planet would be independent and live by their own rules instead.

The UPF countered by saying free reign of a single planet would be too much for one man or group, that they would try to expand their territories by conquering other planets, resulting in greater bloodshed. The Pirates believed in the goodness of human nature, that people should have the right to choose what they do instead of having the decision made for them.

This was of course met with war from both sides, with each having their own advantages. The UPF had better technology, better training, and was more supplied. The Pirates had more manpower with more people believing in free choice and were willing to fight for it. Both had their own problems however. The UPF constantly had to watch their borders to make sure civilians didn't try and defect to the other side while the Pirates had to watch the people inside their own territories. Without the harsh punishment, crime became widespread. Plus with the influx of population, the number of diseased and those without homes grew to frightening levels.

With the Pirates increased numbers, the UPF was slowly losing ground. So in a desperate move, several groups within the military were developed. The Sons of Ares were created for straight on fighting against larger numbers. With augmented body structure, they are able to shrug off most wounds and heal faster. Certain augments also increased their strength, speed, and accuracy with weaponry. They are led by a man known as Kratos. The title was born from a legend about a man who had killed the God of War himself and took his position. Many challenge for the title but only one leads the Disciples of War.

The group, while very successful, did not have large numbers. The augmentation process was crucial to be a part of the group, but not all survived the procedure. Some came out disfigured, scarred for life while others didn't come out at all. The Sons of Ares were mostly sent out on high risk missions with low survivability rate, but they always came back out eager for their next mission. Then there was the one secret that none of the Sons shared. One that forever shames them should they ever suffer it. A blessing yet a curse that affects a Son when in the heat of battle.

Their current mission was a small attack force of pirates trying to set up an outpost on a planet near the galactic border. The outpost would provide intelligence for the Pirates while allowing a foothold for any invading ships. The only reason the Sons of Ares were being sent instead of normal troops was that the planet was so close to the border that a hidden group could ambush anyone approaching.

The attack to repel the Pirates had gone surprisingly well, with casualties being low. Surprisingly low in fact.

"To arms! We're being attacked!" the lieutenant shouted, his voice echoing through the speakers.

Tyson snapped out of his sleep and grabbed his rifle laying next to him. He was just in time as a Pirate came through the door only to be met with the receiving end of Tyson's gun. Tyson stepped over the body into the hall to see small fires and scorch marks along the walls.

"Die PDF scum!" a Pirate shouted, charging at him with a shotgun.

Tyson sighed as he punched the foolish fighter into the wall, the body slumping to the ground.

Tyson rushed out of the building to see more Pirate forces landing in small gunship's, unloading more soldiers onto the field. The outpost the Pirates had aiming to conquer, now controlled by Tyson's group, was just surrounded preventing any forms of retreat. It was to now become a tombstone for the Sons of Ares.

"Hold men! You are Sons of Ares and you will hold them off! Reinforcements are en route but we must hold!" the lieutenant shouted.

"We don't need help! We are Disciples of War!" Tyson shouted, several men shouting their agreement.

"Fool boy, if you charge out there you will be gunned down by the enemy!" the higher ranking officer shouted.

"Then I'll die as a warrior rather than a coward who hides" Tyson sneered.

Tyson and twelve other men charged out. An hour later, Tyson and three men returned, one badly wounded while the others had less life threatening injuries.

"See what your actions have caused now boy?" the lieutenant snarled. "You lost nine good men out there and all came back wounded, one near death."

"I am sorry sir" Tyson muttered, bowing his head.

The lieutenant was surprised though he did not show it. He knew Tyson to be rather stubborn and hot headed, to hear him apologize was unlike him. The loss of those men and knowing he was responsible for it must have done something for him.

"Alright, now that you're back you can help us hold here. The enemy won't have much in terms of cover so we'll be able to pick them off. However, if help doesn't show soon we'll starve to death. A classic bait trap."

"They used their own men as bait?" Tyson asked, disgusted that someone would sink low enough to sacrifice men like that.

"They are desperate, and to kill a large group of us would dramatically boost their morale while decreasing the PDF's."

"Then let's show them who they're dealing with" Tyson grinned, firing from his position.

* * *

><p>The battle raged on for hours, the Sons of Ares holed up inside the outpost with the Pirates outside surrounding them. It would take time for help to arrive and they had to last, otherwise the planet would be lost.<p>

"Left side!" Tyson shouted, spotting a group of Pirates approaching.

"Grenade!" a Son shouted, throwing the explosive with his enhanced strength into the group, taking them out.

"Tank approaching!" the lieutenant shouted. "Pass me the rocket launcher!"

A Son tossed him a long device and he aimed it out the window. Firing, the rocket floated in mid-air for a few seconds before the thrusters in the back activated, homing in at the approaching vehicle. The tank tried turning to avoid it but was too late. The explosive took it out the tank and the debris from the tank several soldiers.

"How long till help shows up?" Tyson called, his rifle on full auto as he mowed enemy soldiers down.

"We've been here for two days, it shouldn't be much longer!" the lieutenant shouted back.

"Running low on ammo!" Tyson shouted.

"Catch!" a Son shouted, tossing a spare clip.

Tyson nodded to the soldier and resumed firing. He spotted a rather large group of Pirates approaching with heavy weapons. He could also spot an approaching gunship about to make a strafing run on their building.

He knew that he couldn't take both down, but if he left one up it would cause severe trouble.

"Brains, not brawn" he muttered remembering his superior's words. He spotted a discard rocket launcher but no ammo. But he did have one grenade left. Making some adjustments, he loaded the grenade. Taking careful aim, he fired the newly made RPG at the approaching gunship.

The small size of the grenade allowed it to go unnoticed by the pilot. The grenade flew true as it went straight into an intake valve on the ship, blowing half its side away. The sudden loss of wing caused the ship to plummet towards the ground, straight into the approaching Pirates.

"Nice shot sir!" a Son shouted.

"Nothing to it, just using brain over brawn" Tyson smirked.

The lieutenant laughed as he continued firing. The battle raged on for the rest of the day when shadows were cast over the battle ground.

"The help has finally arrived" Tyson said, looking at the battleships above.

A small frigate broke off from the group of ships and began bombarding the enemy Pirates below. Crimson lances of energy rained down on the soldiers as they scrambled to find cover. A few minutes later, it didn't really matter. The field had been leveled.

"Maybe we can finally get off this stupid rock" the lieutenant muttered as he shouldered his rifle.

"Doubtful, they may keep us here to 'make sure it's safe' for them" Tyson laughed.

"Well, let's go see what the top guys have in store for us."

"Die UPF scum!" a voice shouted.

Time slowed as Tyson turned towards the voice. It was the Pirate that he had knocked out when the battle had first begun. He was sporting a bloody spot on his head from being thrown by Tyson. In his hand was the shotgun from before.

The Pirate had only woken up a few minutes before but still remembered the face of who threw him. Stumbling out, he saw his target standing there. He grinned but then frowned. His vision was going in and out, the blow to his head messing with his vision. He aimed and fired.

* * *

><p>"Get him into the medical ward now!" a medic shouted.<p>

"What's the diagnosis?" a doctor asked.

"Took a shotgun blast at close range in both his arms when he shielded his face. It's what saved his life but at the cost of his arms" a nurse said.

"What about the other?"

"The man was fine, thanks to our friend here shoving him out of the way. Do you think we can do anything for him?" the nurse asked.

"His healing rate is very good, but we won't be able to save the arms without amputation."

The nurse paused. She had heard about the Sons of Ares and their love for war. She personally found it barbaric but understood the necessity for them. For the soldier to lose his arms meant he could no be an effective soldier.

Tyson laid there, shock running through him. Losing his arms? That meant he would no longer be able to fight! He would lose his position in the Sons of Ares and be cast out. He could get replacements but it would expensive, not to mention it would not be the same. While augmentations were needed to be a Son, limb replacements and enhancements were generally frowned upon.

"He saved my life, is there anything you can do for him?"

He recognized that voice, the lieutenant. He shoved him out of the way when that Pirate had fired, shielding his face with his arms. He felt the searing pain flare through him but ignored it. He charged the Pirate and delivered a vicious headbutt. The blow from being thrown into the wall, plus the headbutt was just to much for him. He fell to the ground, dead.

"We can get replacement limbs for him but they won't be cheap or easy to obtain" the doctor said.

"Sir, I can still fight even if I can't be a part of the Sons anymore" Tyson groaned, trying to get up.

The nurse shook her head and forced him back down, the loss of blood making him to weak to fight back.

"Are you sure? The only place left for Sons like that would be ship bound, never to set foot on the battlefield again."

"I may not have my feet on the ground, but I would still be able to fight sir. Like you said, brains over brawn. Where I'll be going, I'll need plenty of the former" Tyson chuckled.

The lieutenant chuckled with him, lighting up a cancer stick. "Alright, get me communications, I need to call in a few favors."

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir" Tyson mumbled.<p>

"Wake up Tyson, we're almost to our destination" GLaDOS said.

"I'm up, just taking a nap" Tyson said, rubbing his eyes.

"Were you having a pleasant dream?"

"A dream more like a far off memory to be precise" Tyson said standing up. He stretched a bit, working the stiffness out of his muscles from sleeping in the chair before facing GLaDOS. "GLaDOS, do you have any theories on why humans died out and animals became dominant?"

"A plague of unknown origins struck, striking down all who were infected. It spread through the air, contact, through all methods. It was a shame to see all those test subjects go to waste" GLaDOS sighed.

Tyson palmed his face before shaking his head. "And the animals becoming dominant?"

"Darwin's theory would be the best bet. Without humans around anymore, animals eventually would've evolved, eventually capable of using the left behind technology of the humans."

"But Darwin's theory was disproved when no human-ape hybrid skeletons were found" Tyson frowned. "Unfortunately, people were still stupid enough to believe it even when their was never any evidence ever found. If it were true, apes would still be evolving into humans. It's not like they transformed instantly into humans."

"You asked for my opinion, and I gave you it" GLaDOS said, folding her arms. "If you want a philosophical debate, return to the past and take it up with the idiots."

"I'll keep that in mind" Tyson chuckled. "Could you wake our guests and let them know we're nearly there?"

"Of course" GLaDOS said, her holographic form smirking.

"Gently and peacefully please" Tyson sighed.

The smirk vanished to be replaced by a scowl as her fun was ruined.

"What's up?" Fox asked, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, I was having a great dream too" Katt sighed, eyeing Fox hungrily from the corner of her eye. All but the mercenary captain noticed the look.

"I bet, anyways we're nearly there. I thought it would be best if Wolf was met with a known face instead that of an alien's one."

"Probably a good idea" Fox said, sitting in the co-pilots chair.

"Preparing for exit. Brace in three, two, one. Brace" GLaDOS said, the ship shaking slightly from the sudden decrease in speed.

"There it is, Sargasso Station" Fox said.

Tyson was impressed. The station was very large and from what he could tell, quite the impressive defense system.

"Alright everyone cross your fingers. I'm opening a comm channel with them" Tyson said. "Smile Fox, if this fails we're screwed."

"This is Sargasso Station, identify yourselves at once" a old grey wolf said, his face appearing on a screen in front of Fox.

"Hello Wolf, nice to see you" Fox smiled, sweating bullets.

"Well if it isn't the pup, haven't seen your face since I looked at a bounty board this morning" Wolf smirked.

"Well, then I guess you know about our predicament then" Fox said, getting straight to business.

"Yes, the death of the old general" Wolf said, stroking his chin. "You got quite the bounty on your head pup. Makes me wonder why you'd come here, one of the most crime infested parts of space."

"I, we need your help Wolf" Fox admitted.

"You need my help? Well isn't this a nice surprise" Wolf laughed.

"Please Wolf, we're desperate" Fox pleaded.

"I never said no did I? If this continues, you'll get killed and only I get that honor" Wolf said. "And I don't want to because of some bounty, I want to kill you when you're fighting against me like in the good ol' days. Not when you're running from the people you protected."

"So you'll help us?" Fox asked relieved.

"That really isn't my call" Wolf admitted. "My team and I have come under new management, we got ourselves a regular leader now."

"Wait, what?" Fox asked stunned.

"Yep, showed up out of nowhere" Wolf said, thinking back to the event. "Started uniting all pirates, criminals, and the such. Can out fly all of us too, even better than your old man."

"Who is it?" Fox asked urgently.

"You'll meet if our 'glorious' leader wants to meet you, more than likely you'll meet though. Come on in then."

"Wonder who's good enough to unite them all, even to get Wolf on their side as well" Katt said.

"We'll meet him soon enough" Tyson said, plotting a course for a open hangar.

"What makes you think it's a guy? Maybe their leader is a female" Katt said.

"Knowing Wolf and his pride, the leader is more than likely male" Fox said, pulling in.

"Well, let's go meet our host then" Tyson said, lowering the ramp. "GLaDOS, let Atlas and P-Body loose on anyone who tries to break in without our permission."

"With enthusiasm" GLaDOS said.

The trio walked down the ramp, finding an armed group of pirates and mercenaries waiting for them at the bottom. They parted ranks to let someone through."Well pup, you're in luck. Our leader wishes to meet you in person" Wolf smirked.

"Who is it Wolf? Who could've been good enough to get you to follow them?" Fox asked.

"That would be me Fox" a voice answered.

"No way, its you!" Fox said, stunned.

**End of Chapter. There we are, another chapter for you. The part about Darwin's theory? Yeah that part is true. No skeleton whatsoever. Unless of course we're pokemon and evolved from ape to human. And for those of you who say the skeletons would have disintegrated, dinosaur bones have been around longer and through worse, and some have smaller bone structures than we do. So Darwin's Theory can suck it.**


	5. Proving your mettle

**Chapter 5: Proving your mettle**

"Fox, it's been so long" the leader smirked. "You haven't written, called, or even bothered to visit. Makes one think you don't care about little ol' me anymore."

"That's because you left my team years ago without so much as a goodbye" Fox growled. "You and your friend just up and left, taking two Arwings with you."

"Where she goes, I go Fox. You know she wouldn't be able to survive on her own. If I waited to tell you I was leaving, I would have lost her trail and she would have wound up dead" the leader frowned.

"A note or a call from when you found her would have sufficed" Fox said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So Fox, care to tell me how you two know each other?" Katt asked calmly, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Oh? A new member Fox?" the leader giggled. "And she's a cutie too, I knew the short time we dated would have affect on you."

"Dated?" Katt growled, her fists clenching.

"So Foxie boy didn't tell you?" The leader draped an arm around Fox who was starting to sweat bullets at the look in Katt's eyes.

"Katt, this is Miyu Lynx, she was a member of Star Fox once. And, she's my old girlfriend" Fox said, praying to every deity he knew for a chance of survival from Katt's soon too erupt wrath.

"Your old girlfriend?" Katt hissed.

"Yes, unfortunately it didn't work out between us" Miyu sighed, draping an arm over her face and sighing dramatically. "While we were attracted to each other, our differences were too great. Oh, with parting comes sweet sorrow."

"Um, does this mean we can hide out here?" Tyson asked.

Miyu snapped her eyes to the human and got off Fox. Striding over, she looked him dead in the eye with Tyson staring right back. She was just an inch shorter than he was with brown fur that had black spots dotting all over.

"So you're the one who has caused all the trouble, hm?" Miyu muttered. "You don't look like much."

"Maybe not, but if I'm underestimated that just makes it all the easier to kill someone" Tyson retorted.

"Tough guy eh?" Miyu smirked. "Alright, you three can stay on one condition. Here on Sargasso one can stay as long as they are able to prove their worth. I already know all there is about those two" Miyu said pointing towards Fox and Katt "but I know next to nothing about you."

"So what?" Tyson snorted.

"So you're going to have to prove your mettle if you want to stay" Miyu grinned. "What can you do?"

"I was a soldier genetically enhanced to kill pirates" Tyson said with a feral grin. Some of the nearby pirates started shifting nervously at that.

"Not bad, but with no actual proof of that I'll need to test you" Miyu said as she pulled out a headset. "It's me. Yeah, send that new bounty hunter to Bloodpit. Thanks. Alright, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Fox asked.

"To the proving grounds pup, now move" Wolf said, prodding his back with a blaster.

* * *

><p>After navigating through the large space station, Tyson found himself in a large circular pit with blood staining the ground. All around pirates sat jeering and placing bets on who would win.<p>

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Miyu called out from an announcers box. "We've got ourselves quite the treat tonight! We have two newcomers waiting to prove themselves for our entertainment. From parts unknown and race unknown, we have our first challenger: Tyson Lowell!"

The pirates made a combination of cheering, jeering, and booing with a few throwing some food at him.

"Tough crowd" Tyson muttered, ducking a bag of popcorn.

"And his opponent. She's mean, she's tough, she's will tear your mind apart! You'll curse the day you faced her, it's Kursed!"

A vixen walked into the pit with a sensual style of grace. All the pirates started cheering, making catcalls, and other crude gestures. She ignored the calls though Tyson could see a very small smirk on her face.

"So you're my opponent? Don't look like much" Kursed commented.

"That seems to be the phrase of the day" Tyson muttered.

"Rules are simple. Why? Because there are no rules!" Miyu shouted. "One walks away and the other is fitted for a body bag. Are the contestants ready? No? Well too bad! Fight!"

"I'll try to make this quick" Tyson said as he charged Kursed.

"And I'll try to make this as painful as possible" Kursed replied dodging the first punch and swung her fist across his face, leaving some claw marks on his cheek.

"Not bad, but some kitten scratches aren't enough to put me down." Tyson took a boxing stance and started jabbing away, with Kursed easily dodging each punch. _'This isn't right, she's able to predict each one of my moves even before I make them. Either she has a great deal of training or she's telepathic' _Tyson thought.

Kursed smirked at Tyson's frustration. "What's wrong? I thought you said you'd make this as quick as possible?"

"If you'd stand still, this would be over" Tyson grunted, jumping back.

"If you're not going to do anything, then I will!" Kursed said, charging Tyson. With two quick swings, she clawed through his shirt, leaving long gouges along his chest and a quick kick to the face broke his nose. "Had enough?" Kursed smirked.

"Not quite" Tyson grunted. He settled into a stance and attacked again. He tried a three punch combo followed by a knee to the stomach but was easily dodged by the smirking vixen.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me" Kursed laughed.

"This is ridiculous" Tyson panted. "If this keeps up I'll be too tired to even stand up.

Tyson sighed as he grabbed his nose and bent it back into place. "That actually hurt. You can predict all I do, but lets see how well you can fight when even I won't know what I'll do."

Kursed frowned at what he said, not understanding. Tyson leapt out of the pit and into the crowd. Spying what he was looking for, he grabbed what he needed from several spectators much to their anger. Hoping back into the pit, Kursed saw he was holding several alcoholic beverages.

"Time for a history lesson with one of the most oldest fighting styles known to my kind" Tyson smirked before he started chugging each drink down. After going through the eighth one, his face was slightly red from the buzz he was feeling. "Drunken Fist" was the last coherent thing Tyson said before the alcohol took full affect.

"You're going to fight me drunk?" Kursed asked, trying to hold in her laughter but failing.

"W-what choo laughin at?" Tyson mumbled between hiccups and slurring his words. "Stoopid furry." He suddenly raced forward and swung both his arms down much to Kursed's surprise. She barely managed to jump out of the way as Tyson's arms cracked the ground she just occupied.

'_How? I should've been able to read his mind and seen that coming!'_ Kursed thought frantically. Kursed tried prying into his mind but could only find jumbled images and thoughts, his mind being affected by the devil drink was currently blocking her attempts at reading his moves.

"Ware you goin? I not finish wit choo yet" Tyson slurred, charging forward and delivering a kick to Kursed's stomach that sent her flying back onto the ground.

The vixen laid on the ground, clutching her stomach. She saw a shadow above her and barely managed to roll out of the way of the drunken fighters stomp. If he had managed to hit her with that, she would've been crushed.

"Had 'nough?" Tyson asked before falling back onto the ground. All was quiet before snoring was heard.

Kursed cautiously approached her opponent to see him sleeping on the ground. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to kill him when an iron grip found itself around her throat.

"Tricked ya" Tyson grinned drunkenly.

Kursed desperately clawed at him to try and get him off, only succeeding in tearing off his shirt and leaving a few scratches that he didn't even notice. Finally, all circulation to her brain was cut off and she passed out.

"Night-night" Tyson mumbled, dropping the vixen to the floor.

"Not bad for a new guy" Miyu said eyeing the human. "Now finish her!"

"No."

Miyu paused, not sure of what she just heard. "What did you just say?"

"No, don't wanna" Tyson said, folding his arms.

"Obviously you didn't hear me in the beginning, you either kill her or be killed yourself. Two go in, one comes out."

"Make me" Tyson said.

"You heard him boys, sick him!" Miyu grinned savagely. She had liked him, he was certainly different and quite exotic for being an entirely different species. But the one unspoken rule of Sargasso was no one says no to her.

The pirates who had been sitting in the stands all grinned and started hopping into the arena, all wanting a piece of the drunken fighter. Unfortunately for them, Tyson's genetic enhancements were kicking in. While it was possible for Tyson to get drunk after so many drinks, the augmentations never lasted long. While he could fight well drunkenly, he was a artist of death when sober.

Tyson sighed as he grabbed a punch from a cougar and crushed the fist before tossing the offender over his shoulder. Blocking a kick from a eagle, he grabbed the avian by the leg and spun him around in a circle knocking away the pirates that tried surrounding him.

"Boring, you guys are no fun" Tyson said. "Now you can back off, or I start cutting things off." From the compartments in his arms the two flat tipped blades sprung out, making all the pirates freeze in place and slowly start backing away.

"You would go this far so you wouldn't have to kill someone that just tried to kill you?" Miyu asked, standing at the edge of the pit.

"I really don't like being forced into things" Tyson said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, she was an interesting opponent that I would like to fight again. Not everyday you go against someone that can predict every single one of your moves."

"Very well, I will allow you both to live. To add icing to the cake, I'll even allow you to stay with Fox and Katt while you're here."

"How very . . . generous of you, especially after you ordered your men to kill me" Tyson deadpanned.

"I really am, aren't I? It's a hard life being so generous but it is a burden that I must bare for the good of my people" Miyu sighed.

"Just like when she was on the team" Fox said walking down the steps with Katt next to him.

"She is a strange one" Katt agreed. "But as long as she knows that you're off limits everything will be fine."

"From a psychotic girlfriend to a possessive one. I just can't win" Fox silently whimpered.

"It could be worse pup that's for sure" Wolf said standing next to him.

"If you're both done talking, I'd like to fit you for coffins now" Katt said smiling brightly with a dark aura of death floating around her.

"So how is this going to work for us?" Tyson asked as he climbed out of the pit.

"Well, I'll assign the three of you some rooms for your stay and after that will be up to you" Miyu said shrugging her shoulders. "Of course I'll ask you three from time to time to help me out with some missions in payment of staying here but that's about it."

"Great, we'll be able to figure out the murder of General Pepper and who is trying to frame us in the meantime" Fox said, sacrificing Wolf to Katt.

"Fine, whatever you want to do" Miyu said waving them off. "You're ship can stay in the hangar up on deck thirty two. I'll have one of my men show to your rooms. First though, some ground rules."

"One, any trouble will not be tolerated. You cause any problems on this station and you will be killed. Two, if the call to arms is sounded you will be expected to answer it. Cowardice and desertion will result in death. You can leave this station if you wish, I don't keep prisoners out of my own men. Three, all spoils are to be given to the Keeper. He will give you your share if you were a part of a raid. Have to make money to keep this station running somehow. Any questions?"

"Um yes, what about-" Tyson started.

"No? Good" Miyu said walking away. "Fay, get down here. I need you to show our new guests to their rooms. No I don't care if you want to study their ship or not just get down here!"

"Fay's here too?" Fox asked, surprised.

"Of course, I told you that I wouldn't leave her. She wouldn't make it on her own" Miyu said. "The only reason why we're here now is that the only way to keep her still is to have something for her too study. This station was large enough to keep her occupied for some time now. Once she's done, we'll probably move on to somewhere else."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "You'd move on and leave all this, just for her?"

"Of course, we grew up together and have been with each other ever since" Miyu said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's one hell of a friendship" Fox commented.

"Or she's lesbian" Tyson said.

"You have three seconds to run before I kill you for that remark" Miyu said.

"Bugger" and with that Tyson was on the run, again.

"Get back here!" Miyu shouted.

"I guess we'll wait here for Fay then" Fox said, sighing.

About an hour later, a white furred spaniel walked in holding a data pad.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room" the spaniel said, not even bothering too look up.

"Nice too see you too Fay" Fox laughed. "Still stuck in the machines just like Slippy."

Fay looked up in surprise. "Fox? Oh it is you Fox!" The dog swept Fox up in a hug of surprising strength, nearly breaking his back.

"Fay, back" Fox groaned but was ignored.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's Slippy? Is he still mad that I beat him in that contest and left before he could try to get back at me?" Fay asked in rapid fire.

"I don't think he can answer your questions while your choking him" Katt said, holding her laughter back.

"Oh, sorry" Fay said, dropping the half dead fox.

"Air, I've never realized how precious you are" Fox gasped.

"Drama queen" Katt snorted.

Fay had the decency enough to look sheepish. "So you guys need to be shown to the rooms right?"

"Yeah, we had a third member with us but Miyu is currently trying to kill him" Fox said.

"Did he say no to her?" Fay asked.

"Earlier when he refused to kill Kursed" Katt answered.

"That'd do it" Fay sighed.

"Actually, he said that Miyu was lesbian" Katt said, snickering.

"I stand corrected then" Fay laughed. "I'm actually surprised she isn't lesbian by now."

"She's not?" Fox asked surprised.

"Despite what nearly everyone thinks, no she's not" Fay said.

"Then is she seeing anyone?" Fox asked.

Fay shook her head. "No, she's spends most of her time either worrying over me or running this station."

"Sounds pretty lonely" Katt said.

Fay merely shrugged her shoulders. "It's either me or she just hasn't found the guy yet that can put up with her. Now come on, let's get you too your rooms. Faster I do that, faster I can study that new ship."

Fox laughed. "Same old Fay Spaniel. Careful though, that's Tyson's ship. He has an A.I on that ship with orders to kill anyone who steps on board without his permission."

Fay perked up at that. "Oh? Where is he now?"

"Get back here damn it!"

"Screw you, you crazy bitch!"

Katt shook her head and sighed. "Currently still being chased by Miyu apparently."

"Alright, follow me."

The group walked into a nearby lift and Fay punched in a floor.

"So Fay, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you left Star Fox."

Fay smiled as she thought of the times she had back on his team. "Well, I am sorry for leaving but it felt like it was just time for me to go. After leaving, me and Miyu traveled for a while visiting Zoness, Titania, and an old base on Fichina. We did our parts during the wars serving as a mechanic and mercenary pilot, for Corneria of course. After the last war, we stumbled across the Sargasso station."

She sighed as she thought back to seeing the large station. "It was love at first sight, such a large technological wonder. I wanted to start studying it immediately but one doesn't just go into a base full of pirates, much less Sargasso station. Miyu found out that Wolf was the leader and challenged him for the station. Of course, she won. I still can't figure out how she did it. The rest is history as you can see."

"But how did Miyu beat Wolf" Fox asked. "I remember her being a good pilot but not good enough to take on Wolf alone and win."

"Only one person knows Fox, and that is Miyu Lynx."

The lift made a soft ding as it stopped. The doors opened and a blur rushed in before forcing the doors closed making the lift resume it's panted as he listened to the frustrated cries of Miyu from below. He had been lucky enough to pick up a small water canteen and hit the lift button while it was going up during his escape from the enraged lynx. Turning around, he grinned at the three occupants.

"So, what'd I miss?"

The only response was Fay squealing at the sight of his mechanical arms.

**End of Chapter. Hm, I don't feel right about this chapter for some reason. Probably just me. Now I received quite a few guesses on who the leader was, some close but just falling short. Miyu and Fay were fun characters to bring in. Why? Because they don't really have set personalities, making them clay. Being able to mold them without really changing anything since there is nothing too change. Plus it was great fun writting drunk words. Suck it spell check! So, I guess tune in next time for another thrilling chapter of . . . fuck what was the title again? Bugger, read and review people! Good night!**


	6. The unsinkable Leviathan

**Chapter 6: The unsinkable Leviathan**

Tyson was bored, dangerously bored. It had only been a week since he, Fox, and Katt had started living on the pirate station. He had been given some data pads on several items worth of study such as weapons, ships, people of importance, and so on. He burned through those within five days.

"Why don't you go see Fay? She really seemed interested in those arms of yours" Fox suggested, fiddling with his blaster.

"If I gave her a hand, I would have to learn to do everything with just one" Tyson deadpanned.

"Go to the armory and find something to entertain yourself with" Katt suggested, reading a data pad. "You'll need something when those guns of yours run out of ammo."

"Maybe your right" Tyson sighed. "I could probably see if I could switch from ballistic ammo to plasma with these."

Fox nodded to him as he walked out the room as he reached for the cooling chamber and attached it. "You know we should probably do something about our fur, we would stand out if we went back into the public."

"Maybe, but we don't have any dye" Katt said setting her data pad down. "We'll need to see Miyu about it."

"Come on, I think she's with Wolf" Fox said heading for the elevator.

The elevator made a small ding as it reached it's designated floor and the doors slid open. Fox and Katt stepped out to see Miyu and Wolf talking with each other about a ship on a holographic display. It was massive even it was on display. If Fox had too guess, it was more than five miles long and three miles wide. It was shaped like an old ship from the days when sea travel was the only method of transportation that involved ships.

"It'll leave Corneria in a few days and then end at Papetoon at the end of the week" Miyu said, checking the schedule.

"This seems pretty dangerous, we've never done a job this big" Wolf said, rubbing his chin. "It's bound to have a large security detail, not too mention a strong defense."

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Ah. Fox, Katt come here" Miyu beckoned. "We were just planning our next move. We are going to make a raid on the Sol class ship Leviathan. Ferrying hundreds of the rich and famous, also carrying quite a bit of cash in a vault as well."

"Sol class? I'm not familiar with that class" Fox frowned.

"Of course not, Leviathan is the first of it's kind. More than likely the last as well due to the amount of money that went into it" Miyu said, folding her arms. "It was created solely for those who have more than a large pocket book, funded by them too. It's meant for ferrying them to popular vacation spots such as Papetoon and Aquas."

"And it's carrying a large security detail, along with more than a hundred different defenses to prevent those like us from attacking" Wolf said, highlighting the different locations of the anti-ship guns. "The shields itself are pretty much impenetrable to any firepower we have and the armor plating is tough enough able to take a beating from the large asteroids in the Belt."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"Because when they reach the Asteroid Belt, they're going to lower the shields to show off the impenetrable hull" Miyu said.

"Then why not then?" Katt asked.

"Those guns would tear us apart as soon as they detected us" Wolf frowned.

"Then don't have any ships active. Just attach them to the asteroids and have a small strike force use jetpacks to get onboard" Fox said.

"And once the strike force is in, they can disable the shields and the weapon systems to allow reinforcements to board as well" Katt finished.

"That. . . might actually work" Miyu said studying the ship.

"But the risks would be great" Wolf said, pulling up a map of the Asteroid Belt. "We would need to have a window of dropping off the strike team and getting the ships out of there before they're detected. Then there would be the waiting. We would either need to send a small force with a extra number of air tanks or send a large group and have a chance of the Leviathan detecting the ship leaving."

"Then there would be having those forces getting to the shield generator and the weapons systems" Miyu continued, enlarging the ship. "The shield generator is located near the aft of the ship on one of the middle levels. The weapon systems are located in the control room on the fore of the ship. The team would have to split into two groups and hit both at the same time."

"But how many people can we send?" Katt asked quietly.

"The smallest we could send safely would be ten, five to each group" Wolf said. "Anymore would just draw attention. Stealth and precision are key to this mission."

"I'll need to go through the rosters to find the right people" Miyu said, typing away at a computer. A list of faces appeared on the screen and started moving down.

"Without going through that, I could think of a few names" Wolf said, scratching at his chin. "Panther, Leon, Kursed, you two, and your friend."

"Why us?" Katt asked.

"Just think of it as a way to get used to your new life with us" Wolf smirked.

"But we're currently holding the highest bounty on our heads. The military will be putting more effort into finding us before bounty hunters so they won't have to pay" Fox said.

Miyu grinned evilly as she grabbed both of Katt and Fox by the shoulder. "Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure I can think of something. And I'll have Fay work on some armor for your friend."

A few hours later, Fox and Katt were now appropriately disguised.

Fox had his fur dyed black and was wearing a dark grey vest and a black undershirt along with black combat pants. Along his left eye he was wearing a scouter similar to Wolf's, much to the lupine's ire.

Katt had her fur dyed a rusty orange and was wearing a sleeveless black tank top with beige combat pants.

"What do you think?" Fox asked, checking himself in the mirror.

"I'd say black really suits you" Katt purred draping her arms around him.

Fox smiled softly as he reached back and wrapped his arms around Katt. "What do you think they'll do for Tyson?"

"Oh they thought of something alright."

A couple of dull thuds were heard as Tyson stepped into the room.

He was wearing a black cloth mask that covered his entire head with a grey metal face plate that had two dark blue glowing optics for him too see and a black stripe that ran down the center of it. He had on a digital urban colored long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, digital urban combat pants and a pair of large black combat boots with metal clasps that went halfway up his shins.

"Am I a boss or what?" Tyson asked, his voice slightly distorted.

"Looks like you're ready to take on an army" Katt remarked.

"I'd say he's ready to curb stomp someone's head in" Fox said.

"I'd say you three are ready for the heist" Miyu said walking in. "Now come on, everyone else is waiting in the hangar."

"Alright here's the plan" Wolf said turning a holographic projector. "We know the Leviathan is going to pass through the Asteroid Belt tomorrow which doesn't leave us much time. The ship has currently three hundred different citizens of high status and four hundred armed guards. One of the actors felt a bit more paranoid about this trip and hired a body guard. This wouldn't be important if it weren't for who he hired" Wolf stated.

"The actor hired Ray 'The Dragoon'" Miyu said bringing up a picture.

"He don't look so tough" a soldier remarked elbowing the guy next to him.

"He has training in ordinance, hacking, and light weaponry. He also has a record of brining in targets alive, only killing when necessary" Miyu continued.

"Looks like the big wolf is just a little puppy" Leon snickered.

"What would you consider easier, killing someone or bringing them in alive?" Tyson asked.

"Killing of course, nothing like the thrill of the kill" Leon sneered.

"Precisely. Now how hard do you think it would be to catch someone who is trying to kill you while only trying to catch them?"

Leon was silent as he processed the information.

"Regardless, watch out for him. Now, we're going to be using Tyson's ship to latch onto one of the asteroids to get in close. Once the ship is in range, you'll use jetpacks to get aboard the ship and sneak in through one of the airlocks. From there you'll split into two teams of five and strike two targets at once. Fox will be leading Katt, Panther, Simmons, and Jenkins to take out the weapon systems" Miyu said.

Fox looked back to see a weasel and a snake nod at him while Panther was kneeling in front of Katt holding a rose proclaiming that he would protect her from all harm. Katt was looking for something to bash his head in with.

"Leon will lead the second team of Tyson, Rawlings, Kursed, and Alex."

Tyson saw a falcon step up next to Leon and Kursed who just sneered at Tyson while a mole stood next to him just gave a small grin.

"If you can take both those out as soon as the Leviathan exit's the Belt, the rest of us will rendezvous with you" Miyu finished, turning the projector off. "Any questions?"

"What do we do if we're spotted and caught?" Tyson asked.

"So little faith in your abilities?" Leon smirked.

"It is the best of plans that always go horribly wrong. Every possibility must be covered" Tyson said stoically.

"If you're caught, then might as well blow your own brains out because you're not coming back here" Wolf snorted.

"If that's all, then load up and proceed to the Belt. We've got a ship to capture."

* * *

><p>"How much longer till the ship passes by?" Panther asked.<p>

"It should be just entering the Belt and pass by in ten minutes" GLaDOS responded, checking her calculations.

"Alright, everyone get your suits on and grab a spare tank. We're about to make history" Miyu voice echoed over the intercoms.

The group of ten made their way to the loading ramp and stood waiting.

"Sealing doors, prepare for ramp release" GLaDOS said, the doors hissing shut. The ramp slowly opened all air in the room suddenly sucked out into the vacuum of space.

The group cautiously walked out, taking care not to float away in the zero-g environment. The ship was on one of the larger asteroids currently powered down to avoid detection.

"I can see the ship" Kursed said, looking out.

"You can see that far?" Fox asked.

"Hard to miss a ship that size" Kursed remarked.

Everyone looked out to see a massive ship plowing through the rocks with no visible sign of damage.

"Damn tough ship" Katt remarked.

"Silence until we're in, don't want them picking up any of our chatter" Miyu's voice cut in.

Everyone shut their microphones off as they moved into position. The target slowly trudged along, asteroids bouncing off the armor plating. After waiting half an hour, the ship was finally reaching them.

The group leapt off the asteroid and silently drifted towards the Leviathan, activating their jet packs when needed. They grabbed onto the ship and began searching for a way in while watching the asteroids to make sure they weren't crushed. One however wasn't paying attention. Everyone winced as they saw Rawling's crushed by a small asteroid.

Fox finally found an entrance and waved everyone over. Tyson grabbed at the hatch and pried it open using his arms superior strength. Everyone clambered inside and shut the door behind them.

"We're good" Jenkins said checking the corridor.

"Alright, we need to quickly and quietly. Avoid direct contact but if you must, take out any guards quickly and quietly" Fox whispered.

Everyone silently nodded and broke off into their two teams, heading towards their intended targets.

"The shield generator is two floors below us, let's move" Leon hissed.

The group moved forward, watching for any guards. They were about to pass a corridor junction when Leon held up a hand. He drew a curved knife from his belt and waited. A guard wearing a helmet walked by, unaware of the chameleon. Leon silently slit his throat and held a cloth to the guard's neck, catching the blood from spilling onto the floor. He dragged the body into a nearby room and stuffed him into a closet, hiding it behind some dresses.

"Move" Leon hissed as the group took off down the corridor.

They reached an elevator that just reached their floor letting two guards out. Before anyone could say anything, Tyson's two blades were driven up through the two guards chins and out through the back of their heads. They fell silently to the floor, never sure what just happened as they passed into the void.

"Not bad" Kursed commented as she helped drag one of the corpses away.

"While I'm meant for war, I still know how to be silent" Tyson remarked.

"In the elevator, quickly" Leon ordered. The group huddled in as Leon punched a floor number in. "The generator should be straight ahead, right past a large storage room."

"Then let's move, the other team is probably close to their target as well" Alex said.

"Fine, anyone who gets in our way is an enemy. We do not stop, am I clear?" Leon asked.

Everyone nodded as the elevator gave a small ding with the doors opening. The group surged forward, passing through the empty hallway until they reached the storage room.

"It's just up ahead, let's -urk!" Alex fell to the ground with a smoking hole through his head.

"Damn! Who's firing at us?" Tyson shouted as he crouched behind a crate.

"I don't know, it could be one or one hundred for all that gun fire!" Leon shouted. "Kursed, what are we dealing with?"

Kursed was silent for a moment. "Just one, it's the mercenary that was hired by the actor."

"Why don't you all come out and make this easier for yourselves?" a voice shouted.

The response was a round hitting the spot where the voice came from.

"Now that wasn't nice!" the voice shouted.

"Screw you!" Tyson shouted, firing off a few more rounds. "I'll take care of the mercenary, you two get to the generator!"

Leon and Kursed nodded as they broke cover, dodging rounds while sending a few back themselves.

"I guess it's just you and me now!" Tyson shouted, keeping Cerberus ready. During his time at the station, Fay had managed to change to the ammo from bullets to energy. They ran on charging systems meaning they wouldn't run out of ammo but they could over heat.

"I guess so, now why don't we just step out into the light so we can see each other?"

"Fine, but any sudden moves and you'll be a head shorter."

Tyson stepped out at the same time a wolf on the scaffolding above stepped out.

"So you're the famous Ray 'The Dragoon' huh? You don't look so tough!" Tyson shouted.

"And the strange alien that has the largest bounty on his head" Ray shot back. "Wearing a mask to hide your ugly ass face?"

"No, just don't want to get swamped with the women" Tyson smirked.

"Hah hah, very funny. I'm about to die of laughter" Ray commented dryly.

"No, you're about to die from my blasters." Tyson brought his guns to bear and resumed firing at Ray.

"That was horrible!" Ray shouted, firing his sub machine gun.

"So was your mother!" Tyson shouted, throwing a crate at the mercenary.

Ray jumped into the air and leapt off the flying crate gaining even more height while firing down at Tyson's position.

"Now that was just unnecessary!" Ray said.

"You do realize I don't care, right?" Tyson asked. Rushing his position, he threw two more crates at Ray.

Ray slid under one while narrowly jumping over the second, not ceasing his firing for one second.

"You're good, I'll admit it" Ray said, delivering a thrust kick into Tyson's chest.

"You too, it's too bad that if I win I'll kill you and if you win the military will kill you" Tyson said, sliding back a few feet.

"What'd you mean kill me? They'll be paying me out the ass for you" Ray said.

"If I remember correctly, the bounty is one million credits. That's quite a bit of money. Now what makes you think for even one second that the military would be willing to even pay half that to a mercenary like you?" Tyson asked.

Ray paused for a moment, uncertainty flashing across his face.

"You know as well as I do the military isn't filled with goody-two shoes. I know more than most about that little fact. As soon as you turned me over, they'd kill you."

"Then what do you suggest I do then?" Ray asked.

"You could join us, we are going to make quite a bit of money off this job" Tyson remarked.

"Tempting."

"It's either work with us and get paid, or stick with your current client and get killed later by us or the military."

"Not much of a choice but what the hell" Ray shrugged.

The ship rumbled as an explosion echoed through the halls.

"That must be the shield generator going down and the weapon systems will soon follow" Tyson commented. "Come on, stick with me or you'll get shot."

"Why is he still alive?" Leon hissed.

"Because he'll be helping us now" Tyson said, folding his arms.

"He killed Alex" Leon growled.

"If he wasn't smart enough to look to make sure it was clear, does he really stand a chance anywhere else?" Kursed asked.

Leon grimaced but relented for now.

"Fine, let's go meet up with the other team. The others should be showing up anytime now."

An hour later, the priate fleet arrived and had successfully taken over the Leviathan. Two hours later, all possessions of value and weapons were taken. Another hour and the fleet was gone, leaving a very upset Cornerian military along with equally upset passengers.

The total losses had amounted to twenty casualties from the pirates, more being killed by the security detail, and nearly two hundred military losses from the explosions and sudden surprise attack. All in all, it was one hell of a good raid that would be remembered in the history books.

**End of Chapter. Sorry everyone for taking so long. Thanksgiving and college taking my time away from this, plus trying to average out to over three thousand words per chapter. Which may not seem like much to some but its more than what some others do.**


	7. Don't mess with Texas

Omake chapter 7: Don't mess with Texas

"Run!" Simmons shouted, jumping down a ramp.

"Oh crap where is she?" Griff asked, panicking.

"I don't want to die!" Simmons cried.

"Sheila, we have to help them" Caboose said.

"Help who?" the computer asked.

"The reds! Texas is attacking them and we have to stop her!" Caboose shouted as a black blur flew by the control room.

"Stop Agent Texas? Oh no, absolutely not. We should never interfere with an ongoing battle simulation test" Sheila chided. "Our job is to observe and to document."

"But she'll kill them!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! What a successful test!"

"We need to keep moving men! Come on!" Sarge shouted. "Double time, hell I'd settle for single time."

"Maybe we should just fight" Simmons panted. "I'm afraid she'll just start picking us off one by" a hand shot through the wall and grabbed him by the collar. "One!"

The hand pulled and slammed Simmons head against the wall. The wall was then kicked away, slamming it and Simmons against a container. Sarge fired his shotgun but Texas dodged it and grabbed it while slamming a fist into his stomach. She threw him away causing him to stumble headfirst straight into Griff's crotch.

Texas bulled straight into them and knocked the two male Spartans through several walls before giving a final push and knocking them away into a large wall of barrels, causing them to collapse on top of them.

Simmons stumbled out from behind the wall he had been smashed against. "Oh man forget this, I need a bigger weapon!"

He ran for the control room towards Caboose. "Caboose, help us!"

"How? The computer won't let me!" Caboose shouted back. "She's mean. This place is filled with mean ladies!"

"Push some buttons, I don't know!"

"Buttons? Oh man I love buttons! Beep, bop, boop" Caboose chirped as he typed away.

There was some rattling and a dozen rocket launchers rained down on Simmons.

"Wow" Simmons said, not believing his eyes. "That actually worked perfectly! Thanks!"

"Sweet! How did I do that?" Caboose asked himself.

Tucker ran up and saw Simmons. "Hey Simmons, what the hell is going on in there?" he asked, indicating the yells of pain.

"Never mind that. Do you know how to use that thing?" Simmons asked pointing to the sword on his hip.

"My sword? Fuck yeah I know how to use it!" Tucker boasted. "What's there not to understand about swish, swish, stab? It's a fucking sword dude, not a fighter jet."

"Just come help me" Simmons said.

Griff ducked under a barrel flying at him only for it to hit Sarge in the face while firing at Texas. She rolled underneath the rounds and grabbed both by the helmets, slamming together. She punched Sarge in the stomach, then doing the same to Griff who started firing wildly and delivered a kick to Sarge throwing his aim off before falling to the ground.

Griff fired twice more before Texas knocked the gun away, delivered a flurry of blows to his face, to powerful hooks, and a hammer fist down onto his head. She kneed him in the balls knocking him into the air a few feet before grabbing his legs and swinging him down into the ground, delivering a metal denting punch to his groin and finally punted him, again hitting him square in the crotch.

Griff flew through the air before crashing into a crate with a door like machine with a thin green veil. The door fell on top of Griff and the Spartan vanished, only to end up at another door like the first.

Texas just hit Sarge in the back with a double handed blow to see Griff come out of the teleported. She studied the door before ducking, a plasma grenade sailing over her head.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" Tucker shouted, activating his sword. "Remember me? Step away from the idiots!"

Texas walked forward a few steps before taking a fighting stance and began circling Tucker, the male Spartan doing the same.

"Oh god don't let her see me" Simmons prayed as climbed on top of a large container.

Tucker and Texas were still circling each other when a container was dropped from above in between the two.

"Hey! I saved Tucker!" Caboose shouted in joy. "Oh wait, I saved Tucker."

"Caboose what are you doing?" Tucker shouted. "You're messing up my plan with Simmons! I was supposed to distract her for him!"

Texas turned around to see Simmons loading his rocket launcher.

"You ratted me out you son of a bitch!" Simmons shouted, firing a rocket.

Texas jumped out of the way and landed next to a teleported. She grabbed it and hurled the door at Simmons.

"Oh shit!" Simmons panicked, firing another rocket.

The explosive went through the teleported and ended up going through a teleported underneath him, hitting the container he was standing on knocking him into the air.

"Oh shit!" Simmons screamed again as he went through the flying teleported and went through the one his rocket had exited, right into the hands of Texas who flipped him into the air behind her and kicked him in the back straight at Tucker.

"That was awesome-ow!" Tucker shouted as Simmons crashed into him.

"Um, can we use turrets on her or some exploding fiery thing?" Caboose asked.

"That would be outside the bounds of my standard safety protocol. I cannot do that" Sheila replied.

"What do we do Sarge?" Griff moaned as he, Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons shakily got to their feet.

"I don't know, I've never hit a girl in my life" Sarge said pumping his shotgun.

"Yeah, we've noticed" Simmons said, standing up. "Try harder!"

Griff held up a cone as Texas slowly walked up to them before braking into a run. She grabbed Sarge's gun and tossed him away, dealing an elbow strike to Tucker's gut that sent him flying and ducked under a rocket from Simmons, kicking him in the gut that sent him flying back into the teleporter. She turned to face Griff who held up his cone when Simmons flew out of the teleporter behind him and knocked him straight towards Texas, who delivered a powerful kick to his genitals and planted him into the ground with her foot still in place with the shotgun pointed at his face.

Everyone held their breath as she pulled the trigger, only for it to click.

"Private Griff, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Sarge shouted. "We've run out of ammo! That ammo was your responsibility!"

"Huh, I guess this is the first time my laziness has ever save my life" Griff said, ending the sentence with a squeak when Texas stepped on him. "Protect me cone."

She reversed her grip on the shotgun and swung it like a golf club, directly into Griff's nether regions. Griff flew through the air right into Simmons sending the two into the ground.

"You idiots! Let me show you how it's done!" Sarge shouted. He turned around to be met with a vicious haymaker from Texas, sending him flying next to Simmons and Griff.

"Nice demonstration Sarge" Griff said sarcastically.

"Ah shut up."

"Hey guys, look up there" Simmons whispered, pointing to a large crate being moved above Texas.

Tucker got up slowly, groaning. Looking up, he spotted the crate.

"Hey Caboose! Remember when I said not to help me? Forget that! I need you to help me, right now!" Tucker shouted.

"What holds up that crate?" Caboose asked.

"Mechanical controls are on the right side of the console" Sheila answered.

Tucker rolled out of the way as the large crate was released down onto Texas. She caught the crate with both hands and dented the metal floor underneath from the sheer force and weight of the impact.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tucker said.

Texas merely looked up, holding the crate above her with no visible effort.

"Oh fuck that didn't work!"

"I knew that would not work" Sheila said. "Agent Texas is a bit of a badass."

With a mighty heave, Texas threw the crate at the small group. With the reds panicking behind him, Tucker activated his energy sword.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Tucker said confidently. "Swish!" he shouted swinging his sword. The crate was cut neatly in half and went around him spilling its contents, which happened to be first aid packs and a few fuel canisters.

The crate halves crashed into the walls behind him and scattered the reds.

"Ah fuck-berries" Tucker swore looking back at them. "Tex, can you- augh!" Tucker grunted as Texas kicked him in the gut. "Alright, you know what? That's it, come here."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was a goner" Simmons sighed as he climbed out of the wreckage. "Sarge, where are you?"

Sarge poked his head out of a pile of med-packs. "What happened? I feel defeated, and inexplicably rejuvenated."

"Swish!" Tucker shouted, swinging at Texas. She dodged and hit him in the side with a few jabs. "Swoosh!" Texas ducked under the swing and kicked him in the stomach and back. "Stab!" Texas leaned to the side and twisted his hand, disarming Tucker and knocked him to the ground. She kicked him away, watching him slide along the ground into a downed teleporter. He fell in and reappeared next to her covered in some black grime, Texas grabbing him by the throat and ready to impale him.

As soon as she was about to, the sword deactivated.

"What's the matter Tex?" Tucker taunted. "Having trouble keeping it up? Don't worry, it happens to everybody. Well, not me but ow!"

"That rocket launcher is one of the older models, right?" Sarge noted, looking at the weapon in Simmons hands.

"Yeah" Simmons nodded.

"Well then that means it has heat seeking! Now lock on and let it rip!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"Bitch!" Tucker swore as he flew out a teleporter next to the red, his blue armor completely covered in black grime. "Damn it I hate this black stuff! What the hell is it?"

"There she is!" Griff said, mistaking the black grime on Tucker for Texas.

"Get her!" Sarge shouted.

"Wait guys" Simmons said.

Sarge and Griff paid him no mind as they proceeded to punch and kick the downed Tucker. Sarge wrapped him into a headlock and started punching him in the head.

"Sarge hold on, hold on!" Simmons shouted.

"Huh?" Sarge looked up, delivering one last punch.

"I think that's Tucker, not Tex!"

Sarge released Tucker who stumbled back and slipped on a med pack, running into Griff and placing the two over a teleporter with Griff trying to hold Tucker up.

Texas saw this and looked at a teleporter next to her. Poking her head through, she was right between them. Cocking her fist back, she nailed Griff straight in the gonads and backed out of the teleporter.

"What is your problem with my balls?" Griff moaned as he and Tucker fell through the teleporter.

Griff fell to the floor while Tucker stumbled through straight into Texas who wrapped her arms around his waist and bent backwards, ramming his head into the ground. Texas flipped over and straddled him across the waist.

"Wow, right to the mount huh?" Tucker said, holding his arms in front of his face to block her punches.

"Simmons, what are you waiting for?" Sarge shouted.

"They look the same, which one do I shoot?" Simmons asked.

"Shoot the one who's winning dumb ass!" Tucker shouted.

Simmons was about to lock on when Griff stumbled into his sights, clutching his family jewels.

"Griff watch it!" Simmons shouted.

Texas looked up and saw what Simmons was up too. She kicked Tucker into Griff, then punched Tucker down while still in the air. The force of the punch knocked all the black grime off his armor as he slammed into the ground and to the red team.

"Wow, she knocked the black right off you" Sarge remarked.

"That's racist" Tucker groaned.

"You're all clear Simmons, now shoot her!"

"Fire in the hole!" Simmons shouted as the rocket locked on.

Texas saw the rocket coming and ran towards a teleporter. Grabbing on the top of it, she swung through and came out of another laying on the floor, the rocket hot on her tail. The swing through the teleporter brought her facing the group, who she started running towards.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tucker shouted. "Run!"

Griff managed to run but the other three bumbled into each other, stumbling about. The three managed to get in a straight line when Texas came in and clothes lined the three in one hit without stopping, then slid between Griff's legs. Griff looked up to see the rocket fast approaching.

"Oh god not my balls" Griff prayed.

His prayers were answered as the explosive missile went between his legs, still after Texas. He then saw Texas jump into a teleporter, the missile unable to turn in time crashed into the fuel canisters from the crate filled with medical supplies.

"Oh shit!" Griff cried as the explosion knocked them all off their feet.

One of the canisters failed to go off, instead flying through the air like the rocket and rammed into Griff, both flying high into the air. The rest were tossed around like rag dolls and crashed into the ground.

Texas stood back to admire her handiwork when she saw Griff still in the air. Walking over, she nudged a concrete road block with her foot. As Griff came down, he landed directly onto it with the center of his legs cushioning the fall.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Griff moaned piteously.

Texas started walking away when something hit her on the side of her head.

"Hey Tex! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a voice called.

"Anomaly detected" Shelia's voice said.

A large blue portal opened up and spat out a figure crashing into the ground. He skidded along the ground before crashing into a pile of med packs.

"The hell was that?" Tucker groaned.

The figure climbed out of the supplies and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size. Like me."

Texas didn't know who this person was but he was looking for a fight. Sizing him up, he was about as tall as her wearing black pants and a white shirt. His arms were different though, being red with a shield on one shoulder and a sword on the other.

"This is going to be fun" Tyson grinned.

End of chapter. And cut people! That's right, an omake of me vs. Agent Texas! This will have nothing to do with the story line, just some fun I decided to have. These omake chapters will be of the Red vs. Blue series, mostly near the end of Season 8. If you're curious about what the fight really looked like, head to my profile to find the link. It will be the greatest thing you have ever seen. Since I'm at it, I do not own the Red vs. Blue series. That is the soul property of Rooster Teeth. No matter how badly I want it, that series shall belong to the masters who created it.


	8. Goodbye Halcyon days

**Chapter 8: Goodbye Halcyon Days**

Integration into the Sargasso Station for the new members finally ended. Fox ended up as a group leader for one of the pirate squadrons, Katt found herself as a personal assistant to Miyu, Tyson working in the armory. What was surprising was Ray started helping out Fay in engineering. Apparently he was quite the technological savant, and the two were inseparable after that.

"All right Tyson, we're ready to begin testing" Fay called out from behind her cover.

Tyson hefted the large rifle and looked down the barrel. "All you want me to do, is just fire a single round at the wall? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Don't worry, the walls should be sufficiently thick enough to prevent the round making a hole into space" Ray said, standing next to Fay.

"I can just feel the confidence oozing from you two" Tyson deadpanned before aiming the large gun. "Commencing firing in three. . . two. . . one. Firing!"

Tyson pulled the trigger, a high velocity beam of energy flying from the end of the gun. It crashed straight into the wall, cutting right through as if it were made of paper. A small suction noise filled the air, focusing around the hole.

"Hull breach!" Tyson shouted.

"Everyone out, now!" Fay commanded.

The three ran out of the room and sealed the door behind them as all the air was sucked out into space.

"Next time, let's make sure we test this on a planet instead of a space station" Tyson panted.

"Yeah, whatever" Ray said, holding his knees. "Anyways, results. How did the gun kick when you fired the first shot?"

"If it wasn't for these arms, it would've either shattered them or torn them right off" Tyson said. The kick from the large rifle had still forced him back a few feet from the backlash.

"What would you say about the destructive force behind it?" Fay asked, holding a data pad.

"I would say that this would make an excellent weapon for me since the recoil would be too much for anyone else and it probably could tear through most armor since that wall was several feet thick of some tough metal."

"All right, we'll just need to work on reducing recoil then" Fay said, jotting down some notes.

"Plus we'll need to do something about the ammo and cool down, otherwise it'll only be good for one shot" Ray commented.

"So am I done now?" Tyson sighed, tried of being their lab rat.

"What? Oh sure, you can leave" Fay said absentmindedly, waving him off.

"About damn time" Tyson muttered. He headed towards one of the elevators and called one down. He silently hummed to himself as he waited, wondering what to do next. The elevator gave a small ding and the doors opened, revealing one occupant.

"Oh, it's you" Kursed said.

"Wonderful" Tyson grumbled getting in. He ignored her as he punched in a the number for the workout rooms, not noticing that it was already lit up.

The two silently waited as the elevator quietly hummed while it took them to their intended floor. There was another ding as the doors slid open, and the two walked out. They eyed each other as they headed to the workout area.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked, a bit rudely.

"What does it look like you idiot?" Kursed grated out.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Tyson stopped in front of her, crossing his arms.

Kursed bared her teeth and flattened her ears. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do! The ring, now!"

Tyson took a stance as he eyed Kursed standing in front of him in a stance of her own.

"You know this won't solve anything" Tyson commented as they started circling each other.

"On my home planet it was the only way" Kursed growled. "The best way to communicate is with action for there is no deception. Now shut up and fight!"

Kursed lunged forward with a quick few jabs, feinting left and right. Tyson was blocking each having years of experience on the field against much faster and stronger foes. He was having an easier time thanks to Kursed's anger interfering with her telepathy, allowing him to have an easier time blocking her strikes.

Tyson finally had enough and grabbed both of her hands in his fists, holding her still. No matter how hard she struggled, she could break free from his literal iron grip.

"My turn" Tyson said darkly.

Tyson reared his head back and smashed into Kursed's face, blood leaking from her nose and stunning her. He followed up with a quick few jabs to the stomach before jumping in the air with a scissor kick, one leg going for her throat and the other for the back of her knees. He didn't apply full force or he may have crushed her throat along with breaking her legs.

"Do you yield?" Tyson stoically asked, watching her struggle.

Kursed panted and snarled as she tried to break free of his legs holding her in place but was met with the same results from when she tried to break free from his grip.

"If you will not yield, will you tell me why you have a problem with me?"

Kursed started slowing her struggling, settling for the occasional punch to his leg and then finally stopping.

"Fine, let me go" Kursed growled.

Tyson lifted his leg off her throat, allowing her to stand back up. He pushed himself up and sat against the wall.

"So talk, what is your problem?"

"You, you are my problem" Kursed snarled.

"And what makes me your problem?" Tyson asked raising an eyebrow. "Is it because I beat you back in the pit?"

"No, it's not that. It's what you've caused."

Now Tyson was confused. "What I've caused?""You turned Fox into a criminal with your presence. He was supposed to be a hero!"

"Ah, you mean the death of General Pepper" Tyson said, starting to understand. "Why should a bounty hunter like you care about something like that?"

Kursed sighed and rubbed her face. "It's none of your business."

"It's going to be if this interferes on any missions we go on together in the future" Tyson countered. "It's best to solve this now before it causes a problem."

"I said it's none of your damn business!" Kursed snapped.

"Do I need to kick your ass until you tell me?" Tyson asked.

Kursed bit back a retort. She knew that in her current state that she wouldn't stand a chance against him. She sighed and sat down against the wall next to him.

"Fine, but you might as well get comfortable. It's a long story."

Tyson pulled a carton from his pocket and pulled out a cancer stick. He put it in his mouth and held his hand near the end. He started flicking his thumb against his middle finger tell sparks flew off, lighting the end. He took a quick drag and blew out a cloud of smoke, nodding to her to begin.

"It started many years ago, back before I became Kursed. It was during the time I was actually a part of Star Fox, when I was still Krystal. It was a mistake on my part, being petty and hurt made me into what I am today" Kursed sighed, taking one of Tyson's cancer sticks.

He repeated the process of lighting his with hers. She nodded her head in thanks and took a drag from it.

"We loved each other ever since he rescued me from the Krazoa temple, letting me join his team. Then the war happened. During the war Fox left me behind, not wanting me to get hurt. The stupid idiot" Kursed chuckled.

"Of course at the time I didn't know or understand. All I knew was that it hurt, and I could not find myself to forgive him. So in spite, I joined Star Wolf and started dating one of their members. Panther, I believe you've already met him."

"Oh yeah, that arrogant cat that's always hitting on the women" Tyson said, remembering the panther.

"Yeah him" Kursed laughed as she took another puff on her cancer stick. "Anyways I ran with them for a bit until I came back across Star Fox again. Fox pleaded with me, begged on his knees, for me to come back. And I threw it back into his face, crushing his heart."

Tyson was surprised to see Kursed was actually crying. Tears silently streaked her fur as her body was racked with quiet sobs.

"After that, the war was over. People then heard of what happened, of what I did to Fox. I was shunned from society, everyone whispering behind my back of how I betrayed Fox McCloud. The man who gave me my life back after the Krazoa incident, and I couldn't even give him a second chance."

Kursed, or Krystal, was openly crying now. Tyson honestly didn't know what to do. Being in the military didn't leave much room for romance, especially in the sons of Ares. He heard of a few relationships but they never worked out. He slowly reached arm around the vixen's shoulders, the female fox suddenly burying her face into his chest. He was surprised and didn't move for a second before wrapping his arm around her.

'Damn if I know what I'm supposed to do' Tyson silently thought.

Krystal gave another sniffle before leaning back and wiping her eyes. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Even the toughest people will crack if they hold too much inside themselves" Tyson said.

"Maybe" she agreed. "But you are not to tell anyone of what happened here, got it?"

Tyson was surprised at the sudden mood change from weepy to anger. Even in this time with different species women could do that.

"If you tell anyone, I'll rip your balls off."

"Duly noted" Tyson sighed, taking one last puff.

"All right, you both have been doing well" Miyu started, clasping her hands behind her as she stared out a window into space.

"It's a bit different to be on the other side of the law, helping pirates instead of catching them" Fox said, sitting in a chair.

"Yes, but you have done well regardless. I think it's time for you three to move on however" Miyu said.

"What? Why" Katt asked, shocked.

"There's something about to happen, something big. I can feel it in my fur" Miyu said. "It would be best if you two and your friend left as soon as possible."

"But what could possibly happen?" Fox asked, unaware that he just broke Murphy's Law.

"Ma'am! Disturbance at the edge!" a bull dog shouted, his console lighting up.

"That's what could happen" Miyu growled as she witnessed the arrival of the Cornerian Military.

"How did they find us?" Fox growled, staring at the ships.

"Battle stations now!" Miyu roared. "I want all fighters scrambled and base defenses online! This is going to be one hell of a fight."

"The hell is that?" Tyson shouted over the blare of the alarm.

"That alarm means we've been found!" Fay shouted running up. "We need to get to the ships and prepare to repel boarders. Your bounty says that they're here for you along with Kat and Fox."

The station suddenly rocked as fire from the military struck. Fire broke out on most decks with explosions tossing people around like rag dolls.

"We need to move now!" Kursed shouted.

"Come on, hangars are this way!" Fay said, beckoning them.

Tyson felt his battle instincts kick in and tackled everyone to the ground as an explosion tore the wall behind them, the nose of a ship poking through.

"How the hell are they boarding so fast?" Ray shouted.

"Look at the design, that's not standard Cornerian build!" Fay said. "It still has the Cornerian Military emblem on it but I've never seen this kind of ship before."

The front of the shuttle hissed open and a small squad of white armored soldiers jumped out.

"Piss off!" Tyson shouted, firing his guns. The powerful laser rounds impacted the soldiers, tearing through the armor. "These guys aren't so tough! Their armor is like plastic."

"That's because your guns are meant to tear through most armor!" Kursed shouted, firing a sub-machine gun with the weaker rounds barely inflicting damage.

"Shut up and keep firing!" Ray yelled, his gun blazing.

The last of the soldiers fell with only few injuries to the small group. Tyson had taken a round to the side with the wound cauterizing from the intense heat, Ray had one graze his leg resulting in a slight limp. Kursed and Fay had taken no injury with Tyson and Ray standing in front of them acting as human shields.

"Can you find anything useful from the ship?" Tyson asked, clutching his side.

"Not sure, but I'll give it a shot" Ray said, climbing in.

A few minutes later, he climbed back out. "Nothing but a few coded messages. I could break them but it would take some time which we really can't afford right now."

Fay sighed and rubbed her face. "All right, then we'll need to meet up with Miyu then. She'll be heading for the hangars to get her ship to lead a counter attack."

"It looks like the elevator is out" Kursed said, prying the doors open and finding the cable cut.

"Good thing we have stairs then" Fay said, leading them through a nearby door.

Multiple flights of stairs later, they were in the hangar. When they entered, a pretty gruesome sight greeted them. All around were bodies of the white armored Cornerian military forces, some looking like they had been cut apart while others missing giant pieces of their body. Next to the Ebon Hawk was Atlas and P-Body, playing rock paper scissors.

"Nice work you two" Tyson said.

Both chirped happily and hugged him around the waist before going back to their game."You mean those two are responsible for all of this?" Ray gaped.

"They may not look like it, but both of them are proficient killers" Tyson said as Atlas won a round, pumping its fists.

"But they don't have a speck of blood on them!" Kursed said.

"Very proficient killers" Tyson noted, watching P-Body win a round.

Suddenly a loud humming was heard and everyone looked up to see a large shuttle racing straight towards the hangar. It crashed into the ground and bounced along the ground before crashing into the wall. All was silent when a loud roar was heard and the door on the shuttle flew off.

"The hell is that?" Kursed whispered.

A hand grabbed the edge of the open door and another grabbed the other side before some thing pulled itself out.

"An abomination" Tyson growled in disgust.

It stood at ten feet tall, and could only be described as a Frankenstein of a monster. It had the legs of an elephant, the body of a gorilla, the head of a rhinoceros, and a long tail of a crocodile.

The creature gave another bellow before noticing the group standing there. It snarled at them and charged, intent on ending them.

"Move!" Tyson shouted, pushing everyone out of the way.

The creature barreled past them, running through a docked fighter as if it were paper. It slowly turned around, blinking stupidly as a few fires danced along its body.

"It's strong, tough, but not too bright" Ray said, studying it.

"Then we just need to stay out of its direct path then" Kursed said.

"We won't be able to dodge it forever" Fay said as they jumped out of the abomination's way again. "It'll last longer than we will, and will easily kill us after we tire."

"Then we'll need to lure it to somewhere we can kill it" Tyson said. "You three go find Miyu, I'm the only one who can have a chance against it with my augmentations. Atlas, P-Body, into the ship and prep it for take off. We may need a quick get-away after this."

They nodded their heads in assent, making a break for the door out as the two robots ran into the ship. The beast roared at the fleeing group and charged at them, only to be me with a metallic fist burying itself into the side of its head.

"Oh no you don't, you get stay here with me" Tyson said, cracking his neck.

The creature roared at him as it stood up, charging once more at Tyson. The soldier stood his ground and waited until the beast was upon him. He quickly rolled to the side, one of the blades in his arms slicing out into the abomination's legs.

It gave a pained bellow as it fell to the ground, rolling over itself until sliding to a stop.

"Huh, you're not so tough are you?" Tyson grinned.

It got back up and turned around, the cuts on its legs stitching itself back together.

Tyson's face paled at this. "Oh shit."

"Fox come on! The elevator is this way!" Miyu shouted over the gunfire.

The Cornerian soldiers were slowly advancing on them, their superior training making quick work of the pirates. They were disorganized and confused, the sudden attack ruining their coordination of a counter-attack.

"We need to call a retreat Miyu, we can't win here" Fox said, firing back at the soldiers. While still with the pirates, he still refused to kill the attacking men and women.

"I will not give up this station!" Miyu snarled.

"It's giving up the station, or giving up your life" Katt growled.

Miyu panted for several seconds, looking at the Cornerian soldiers and the bodies of the pirates laying around her. "All right" she said quietly. "Sound the evacuation. Abandon the Sargasso."

"Just die already!" Tyson shouted driving his two arm blades deeper into the abominations back.

It gave another roar, trying to reach around and grab him. Thankfully, its arms were too large for it to make the necessary bend to grab him. It ran about in a circle, trying to dislodge him by either reaching or bucking like a bronco. Finally, it had an idea flash through its tiny brain.

Tyson felt wing rush by as the monster jumped into the air with its powerful legs, then flip itself over to where he was now between its back and the floor.

"To hell if you think you can crush me!" Tyson roared, throwing his entire weight to the left as they fell back down.

The momentary shift was enough to turn the creature to its side so it didn't crush him. However, the beast's weight was so great that when they hit the ground, it tore a hole through the floor. For multiple floors they fell, through several halls and open rooms.

"This freakin' sucks!" Tyson grunted as they continued to crash through the floors. "How heavy are you?"

The beast merely roared at him. Finally, they crashed to a stop in a large room.

Pain laced through Tyson as he coughed up a healthy amount of blood. "The hell are we?" he groaned. Looking around, he found himself in a very familiar room.

The Frankenstein monster gave a small bellow of pain as it felt its bones re-knit themselves back together. It heard a small whistle and turned to find the one who had been causing it so much pain standing there with a long metal stick in its hands.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Tyson grinned maniacally, hefting the large rifle. He pulled the trigger and slid back a few feet as the kick from the large laser round tore through the air and straight through the abomination's chest.

The beast gave one last bellow as the lack of a beating heart meant no blood pumping, and even its tiny brain couldn't run without the life fluid.

"Say night-night" Tyson panted as the giant beast fell back with a mighty thud, the floor trembling for the force.

"Tyson, this is Ray! Answer my Tyson!" Ray shouted.

Tyson sighed as he pulled out his communicator. "Tyson here, go ahead."

"You take care of our mix and match friend?"

Tyson gave another look at the monster. "Oh yeah, it's done. I'm heading back up now."

"Meet us at your ship, but hurry! The Cornerians are tired of losing men and are about to open fire."

"Shit" Tyson swore as he tore through the hall. He pried open the elevator and grabbed the swinging cable. With a hard pull, he launched himself up. He repeated the process of grabbing the cable and with another hard pull, would launch himself up. Finally, he reached the hangar floor.

"Come on Tyson! Hurry!" Kursed shouted from the bottom of the Ebon Hawk's ramp.

The ship was slowly taking off, turning about. Tyson put on a quick burst of speed, running for the ramp. Making a jump, he grabbed Kursed's outstretched hand and was pulled in.

"Hit it!" Kursed shouted as the ramp closed.

"Hang on, this is going to be close!" Ray and Fay shouted from the cockpit.

The Ebon Hawk's engines lit up as it roared out of the hangar, suddenly turning silent as they entered space. Climbing up to one of the turrets, Tyson watched the final moments of the Sargasso Station. The Cornerian ships pulled in closer, the large turrets on the ships glowing as they discharged their devastating payload.

"And there it goes" Tyson said grimly as the Station lit up and exploded.

"So what do we do now?" Katt asked.

"We head for Aquas, and find Slippy" Fox said. "Then we go find the bastard General Leo, and we kill him."

**End of Chapter. That makes eight chapters done, hooray! Now I have some unfortunate news. I just took a visit to the doctor and found I have a very rare disease. It's called lack of review-itus. It only occurs when a story has very few reviews but has plenty of favorites and alerts. The only cure is more reviews, so please people, help me. And for those of you who are thinking of saying something about this being wrong, stuff it. I already know what it's like and this is just a way of dealing with it.**


End file.
